Rien ne se termine
by enoa2
Summary: Voldemort vaincu, la vie continue pour nos héros, qui iront de surprises en découvertes... Découvertes qui changeront a jamais leur vie... Car tous les mensonges ne se justifient pas!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages et le contexte ne m'appartiennent pas (mais je voudrais bien que ce soit le cas ), seuls les évènements et Matthew sont miens (Maaatt, tu es à moi !!!)

**Chapitre 1 : **

Ce matin là, Hermione se leva de très mauvaise humeur. Elle commençait avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et rien que la perspective de passer deux longues heures face à cette montagne de suffisance qu'était son professeur l'agaçait au plus haut point. Le pire était encore que, Voldemort vaincu l'année précédente, la réputation « maudite » du poste n'avait plus lieu d'être, et ce prof là avait donc de bonnes chances de rester pour de nombreuses années. Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle-même, elle était en dernière année, et ne doutait absolument pas de l'obtention de ses ASPICS, mais pour tous les malheureux qui auraient à subir encore longtemps le dédain écoeurant de Matthew Williams…

Ce que la jeune fille ne semblait pas réaliser, c'est qu'elle était bien la seule à trouver matière à se plaindre du jeune enseignant. Loin d'être une « montagne de suffisance » suivant les propres termes de leur amie, Harry et Ron estimaient au contraire que Williams était un professeur fascinant. S'il était indéniable que ses connaissances et son talent dépassaient de loin la moyenne, il n'en faisait jamais état d'une quelconque manière. Seuls ses cours, riches et passionnants, témoignaient de l'étendue de son savoir. N'ayant quitté l'école que depuis cinq ans, il avait le contact facile avec ses élèves, et seuls les Serpentards (avec Hermione) trouvaient matière à critiquer. Selon Ron, la jeune fille souffrait simplement d'un mal commun à tous les premiers de classe, face à un cerveau plus rempli et performant que le leur : la jalousie.

C'est ainsi que plongée dans ses sombres pensées, Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, traînant désespérément les pieds. L'air pincé, elle fixait la table des professeurs, où Williams discutait joyeusement avec Hagrid, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les chamailleries des deux bébés qui lui faisaient office de meilleurs amis.

« Nan, j'veux pas !

-Ron, arrête un peu. C'était qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout , murmura Harry, penaud.

-UN PETIT BISOU ??!! ET COMBIEN IL Y EN A EU AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS SURPRENNE, HEIN ??! Et puis, de toute façon… J'VEUX PAAAAAS, C'EST TOUT, TU LA TOUCHES PAS !! SINON, TU VAS RECOMMENCER COMME EN SIXIEME ANNEE, ET ELLE VA ENCORE SOUFFRIR , s'époumona le rouquin, s'attirant les regards moqueurs des Gryffondors assis de part et d'autre.

-Ca suffit, je ne compte pas me sauver cette fois-ci , chuchota le criminel, excédé.

Harry était rouge de confusion. C'était déjà amplement suffisant que Ron sache qu'il sortait à nouveau avec Ginny (et surtout, dans son dos), inutile d'en informer tout Poudlard par-dessus le marché. Il remarqua avec désappointement le petit sourire ironique qu'Hermione arborait, entre le « tu croyais vraiment qu'il ne s'en apercevrait jamais ? » et le « tu l'as bien cherché, à fricoter avec la sœur de ton meilleur ami ! ».

Elle reporta son regard sur le grand blond, qui paraissait néanmoins minuscule aux côtés du demi géant. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, avec sa beauté froide, son côté inaccessible, et sa manière de sourire façon « mister Colgate de l'année » !

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'installait entre Harry et Ron dans la salle de DCFM, au cas où il prendrait l'envie au second d'étrangler le premier…

En ce qui la concernait, l'envie de meurtre s'appliquait en l'occurrence sur le jeune homme qui rendait les copies corrigées. Il avait toujours un petit mot de félicitations ou d'encouragement pour chacun de ses élèves, chacun excepté elle, pourtant la plus brillante à chaque devoir. Que lui avait-elle donc fait pour mériter une telle indifférence ? Elle était bien la seule à qui il n'avait proprement jamais adressé la parole, ne serait-ce que pour un bonjour. Quand leurs regards se croisaient par inadvertance, c'était toujours les mêmes yeux verts et froids qui la détaillaient néanmoins avec une certaine curiosité mal cachée. « Quel type bizarre !! » ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle doutait que son comportement fut en rapport avec sa qualité de « sang-de-bourbe », dixit Malefoy, puisqu'elle savait que Williams avait appartenu à Gryffondor et qu'elle n'était certainement pas la seule née de parents moldus dans cette école.

Toute à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le petit avion de papier que Colin Crivey avait fait voler jusqu'à elle. Il fallut que le petit pliage lui pique le cou avec acharnement pour qu'elle sorte de la morne torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée. Intriguée, elle déplia le parchemin, pour découvrir un dessin tracé de manière malhabile, représentant Harry qui embrassait passionnément une demoiselle…qui, à y regarder de plus près, avait une longue chevelure brune et touffue, ainsi qu'une pile de livres à ses pieds. Elle eut un petit rire amer… « En voilà un qui n'est pas près de mûrir… ». Hermione n'avait toujours pas admis le fait qu'on l'oblige à effectuer une septième année, après tout ce qu'Harry, Ron et elle-même avaient accompli l'année précédente. Ils avaient quitté l'école pour rechercher les horcruxes, les avaient détruits un à un, malgré le danger encouru pour chacun d'eux, et enfin avaient mené une lutte sans merci pour venir à bout de Voldemort, on pourrait croire qu'ils avaient amplement fait leurs preuves et qu'on leur aurait donné leur diplôme de fin d'études sans sourciller ! Mais non, le professeur Mac Gonnagall avait tenu à ce qu'ils terminent le plus normalement possible leur scolarité, quitte à leur faire prendre un an de retard par rapport à leurs camarades du même âge. Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, tout ce qui lui importait à présent, c'était d'être heureux et d'avoir la vie la plus paisible qui soit, avec Ginny si cela fonctionnait. Et Ron… il ronchonnait juste d'avoir à supporter des cours barbants une année de plus, mais l'angoisse des résultats ne l'avaient jamais empêché de dormir (voire de ronfler). Pour le moment, il se contentait de somnoler sur l'introduction du livre concernant les vampires et les harpies, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était à nouveau déconnectée de la réalité. Elle rechercha fébrilement la page qu'elle était sensée étudier, espérant que Williams n'avait pas remarqué son moment d'égarement. C'était bien le seul cours où elle aie jamais rêvassé, et cette idée l'horrifiait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction du professeur…et se figea d'horreur en constatant qu'il l'observait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut instantanément dès qu'il prit conscience d'avoir été surpris. Ce détail particulièrement intrigua la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que ce détraqué pouvait bien avoir dans le crâne ? Pourquoi l'épiait-il à la dérobée à la moindre occasion et surtout, pourquoi souriait-il ? Soucieuse de simuler une lecture assidue du livre, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil quand elle vit du coin de l'œil le professeur se lever et avancer dans les rangs. Elle leva le nez d'un air innocent quand il se fut arrêté, juste à ses côtés. « J'aimerais vous parler, miss Granger, après ce cours… » Elle hocha la tête, et sans attendre, il continua sa ronde entre les tables.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Hermione se mit à trembler comme une feuille, terrifiée. Malgré toutes ses pensées assassines, Williams représentait l'autorité, il avait un pouvoir incontestable sur elle. « Regarde, elle faisait la même tête en deuxième année quand elle a été pétrifiée ! » gloussa Ron, réconcilié avec Harry pour l'occasion. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti de la classe, la condamnée à mort s'avança vers l'échafaud, les jambes tremblantes. Que le bureau pouvait être loin !

Droite comme un piquet, elle attendait la sentence, la tête baissée. La découvrant ainsi, telle une écolière de cinq ans prise en faute, le professeur laissa échapper un petit rire, qui fit monter une bouffée de haine dans la poitrine de la jeune fille. De quel droit se permettait-il…

« Miss Granger… je sais que vous êtes la meilleur élève de Poudlard, mais sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne peux pas autoriser une telle dissipation en classe. Dorénavant, j'aimerais que vous vous placiez au premier rang, il serait regrettable que vous gâchiez votre dernière année par manque de concentration.

Oui Professeur, acquiesça Hermione, s'autorisant un petit sourire contrit.

Bon, et bien, bonne journée miss. »

Ce ne fut pas si terrible que ça…Bien qu'une fois de plus, Williams ne l'avait pas une seule fois regardée en face. « Je suis si intimidante que ça ? » se demanda-t-elle ironiquement, un peu sceptique. Quant à la punition de la changer de place, elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde ! Le premier rang ne l'avait jamais rebutée, et de toute façon, Harry et Ron passaient leur temps à discuter entre eux ou à boire les paroles de « Mister Colgate ». Au moins, elle pourrait être seule pour réfléchir à des choses plus…une minute…au premier rang, il y a déjà quelqu'un… il y a déjà MALEFOY ! Nooooon ! Comment ce playboy décérébré a-t-il pu sérieusement penser à les mettre côte à côte ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce petit crétin avait fini par retourner sa veste car « Oh mon Dieu je suis responsable de la mort de quelqu'un ! » qu'ils se supportaient davantage ! Dailleurs, Mac Go avait fait une grave erreur en le réintégrant pour qu'il termine ses études…

Ruminant son malheur, elle rejoignit péniblement la salle de métamorphose, où là au moins, elle suivrait un cours de qualité !

Minuit sonna. Penché sur un volume de sortilèges, Drago Malefoy essayait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts. Il remportait rarement la lutte qu'il menait chaque soir contre le sommeil, mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Ce qu'il étudiait à présent était bien loin des enchantements enseignés dans les manuels de cours, et les fins en étaient bien plus intéressantes…

Depuis la chute du mage noir, le jeune homme avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de se consacrer aux frivolités de son âge, chose que son rang (ou plutôt, son père) lui avait toujours interdit de faire. Bon nombre de demoiselles de Poudlard s'étaient vantées d'avoir pu, le temps d'une nuit, accorder leurs faveurs à l'attrapeur de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson la première. En réalité, il n'en n'avait pas touché une seule. Ni à l'école…ni nulle part. « Territoire inexploré », s'amusait à se surnommer Drago, faisant autant allusion à son corps qu'à son cœur. Car qui pouvait prétendre avoir un jour percé à jour Drago Malefoy, sous ses airs froids et hautains ? En attendant, la réputation que toutes ces pimbêches lui faisaient l'arrangeait particulièrement. Elles s'accordaient toutes à dire que son corps était à tomber, que le quidditch avait développé chez lui une musculature de rêve… A sa connaissance, le rôle d'attrapeur n'avait jamais musclé personne. Ses pectoraux et ses biceps avaient une taille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, et ne se distinguaient en rien de ceux de ses camarades de dortoir. Mais au moins, tant que la rumeur courait, personne ne venait lui chercher des poux. Et ce n'était certainement pas les larges robes de Poudlard qui iraient le trahir…

Les paupières mi-closes, il songeait sérieusement à remettre ses recherches au lendemain, quand soudain, un passage attira son attention… Un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres minces, tandis qu'il imprimait dans son cerveau la formule qui lui promettait de belles semaines en perspective…

Quelques mètres à peine au-dessus de lui, mais à l'extrême opposé du château, Ronald Weasley se tournait et retournait dans son lit à baldaquin, les bras de Morphée refusant obstinément de l'accueillir. Il avait fini par accepter l'idée que son meilleur ami sorte à nouveau avec sa petite sœur, après tout, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette année passée à combattre Voldemort aie étouffé les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Non, ce qui perturbait Ron à présent, c'était l'intuition qu'on ne lui avait pas confié l'entière vérité. Si le comportement de Harry n'avait rien d'inquiétant, celui de Ginny l'était bien plus. Dès qu'il essayait d'aborder la petite dernière de la famille, elle s'arrangeait pour couper court à leur discussion le plus rapidement possible, prétextant un devoir à terminer ou une amie à voir. Elle paraissait également beaucoup plus réservée, se faisant remarquer le moins possible, et arborant désormais des pulls bien trop grands pour elle. Si Ron admettait que les filles puissent avoir ces crises de pudeur inexplicables durant leur adolescence, il comprenait moins ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel comportement chez sa sœur, qui n'avait jamais manifesté aucun complexe particulier, excepté pour ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Et Harry qui ne semblait rien voir… Etait-il vraiment aveugle à ce point, où connaissait-il pertinemment la cause du trouble de la jeune fille, sans toutefois s'en formaliser ? Ou pire, en était-il responsable ? Contrarié par toutes ces questions sans réponses, il se promit d'en parler à Hermione dès le lendemain matin. Sans pour autant fermer l'œil de la nuit…

Dans le lit voisin, Harry fulminait. Crétin de Ron ! Si il continuait à faire des bonds dans son lit, il ne pourrait jamais se reposer suffisamment pour le match du lendemain, qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard. Une année entière sans entraînement l'avait cruellement pénalisé quand ils avaient joué contre Serdaigle, et Malefoy était, il fallait bien l'admettre, un très bon attrapeur. Fort heureusement, il avait pris le même retard que Harry, de par sa participation au sein de l'Ordre, qu'il avait rejoint dès le mois d'Octobre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses préoccupations personnelles suffisaient entièrement pour cette nuit, inutile que Ron lui rende le sommeil plus difficile encore.

Car quelque soient les opinions du roux, Harry était LOIN d'être aveugle. Sa petite amie allait mal, c'était une évidence, mais la question persistait : Pourquoi ? Etait-ce quelque chose qu'il avait dit, ou fait ? Il en toucherait un mot à Hermione dès le lendemain. A court terme, le plus important était de se reposer.

Cette nuit-là, deux esprits dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor ne connurent pas le repos...


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à publier ;) (n'y voyez aucun chantage derrière, ça encourage simplement et fait chaud au cœur, mais la publication ne dépend pas uniquement des reviews )

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Chapitre 3 :**

Hermione était à la bibliothèque, plongée dans un lourd volume d'arithmancie en attendant le prochain cours. Celui de sortilèges avait dû être annulé, en raison d'un accident qu'avait subit le professeur Flitwick. Constamment perché sur une pile de livres en raison de sa petite taille, celui-ci avait fini par tomber, pendant une interrogation qu'il infligeait aux sixièmes années… Les élèves, ravis de se voir exemptés de devoir, avaient emmené joyeusement (et surtout, de force) le petit homme à l'infirmerie, lui affirmant que si il ne se soignait pas de toute urgence, cela pourrait prendre des proportions démesurées.

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Drago… Cela lui laissait l'opportunité de réaliser son plan bien plus rapidement que prévu, et cette idée l'enchantait au plus haut point. Restait à trouver Granger, tâche vraiment peu ardue pour quelqu'un la connaissant depuis sept longues années. C'est donc d'un pas conquérant qu'il pénétra dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, ignorant superbement son grognement de mécontentement quand elle le vit foncer entre les rayonnages. Soudain, il aperçut la jeune fille, occupée à une activité extrêmement surprenante venant d'elle…la lecture. Retenant un petit rire moqueur, il se glissa silencieusement derrière elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Alors comme ça, il paraît que nous allons devoir partager la même table en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? », un sourire machiavélique s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Figée de fureur, elle lui répondit, d'une voix chargée de colère froide : « Vas t'en plaindre à Williams, il est persuadé de bien faire. On verra bien quand l'un des deux aura fini par tuer l'autre… »

La remarque ne démonta pas Malefoy, qui continuait à la fixer, sans se départir de son sourire. « Petite Hermione, pourquoi tant de haine ? Je suis persuadé que nous n'aurons aucun mal à nous côtoyer… » Elle préféra ne rien répondre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête… Décidée à l'ignorer, elle ne le vit pas pointer sa baguette sur l'arrière de son crâne, et entendit simplement « furioso evanesco ». Surprise, elle se retourna, et le dévisagea d'un air ahuri. Sans plus d'explications, Drago tourna les talons sortit résolument de la bibliothèque, sans faire cas du « Hé ! Attends un peu ! » lancé par la jeune fille.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron et Harry parlaient Quidditch, bien que leurs pensées fussent consacrées à d'autres préoccupations. Chacun attendait patiemment que Ginny daigne descendre de son dortoir, puisqu'il leur était impossible d'y accéder sans déclencher ce foutu mécanisme qui transformait les escaliers en toboggan. Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'avait osé parler à l'autre de leurs inquiétudes concernant la jolie rousse, étant persuadés d'être les seuls à avoir remarqué un quelconque problème.

Si au moins Ron daignait quitter la pièce, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, Harry pourrait lui envoyer un petit message comme il en avait vu au ministère, le jour où il devait être renvoyé. L'inquiétude le rongeait littéralement, Ginny avait pris une place dans sa vie que plus rien d'autre ne pourrait combler si il la perdait, et c'était là sa plus grande terreur : la perdre. De plus, le doute quant à la confiance qu'elle lui attribuait le torturait. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas ce qui la perturbait ? Il était son petit ami, si elle ne se confiait pas à lui, à qui se confierait-elle ? Se rappelant soudain sa décision d'en parler à Hermione, il se leva brusquement, et quitta précipitamment la pièce, prétextant à Ron une question urgente à poser à leur meilleure amie concernant leur prochain cours.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, Harry fut surpris de la trouver les yeux dans le vague, dédaignant le livre posé devant elle. Elle sursauta quand elle le vit s'asseoir à ses côtés, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les femmes de sa vie se comportaient vraiment d'une manière bien étrange, ces temps-ci.

« Je peux te parler deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? » murmura-t-il. Peu désireuse d'abandonner les douces pensées qui l'occupaient il y avait encore quelques secondes, Hermione bafouilla : « euh, ben c'est-à-dire que...enfin tu vois…

-Merci, coupa le jeune homme.

-Euh… et bien… de quoi veux-tu me parler ? concéda-t-elle.

-Hum…Comment dire… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais, euh, voilà j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Ginny. Elle se conduit très bizarrement, et je dois dire que cela m'inquiète.

-Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier, répondit Hermione, piquant un fard, et plongeant la tête dans son manuel. Rien n'aurait pu plus convaincre Harry qu'elle savait quelque chose. Un peu agacé, il reprit :

-Et bien vois-tu, je suis persuadé du contraire… Ecoute… tu sais que je m'inquiète pour elle, et surtout que je l'aime plus que tout, alors je t'en prie cesse de jouer à « l'amie qui ne trahira pas le secret » parce que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Si il y a quelque chose, je dois le savoir. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

-C'est…Oh, Harry je déteste quand tu me mets dans cette position ! J'ai promis ! C'est complexe, tu vois. C'est elle qui doit choisir le moment où elle t'en parlera, et ça n'est certainement pas moi qui dois te révéler ce qui la tracasse… S'il te plait, laisse lui un peu de temps…

-Je…euh…mais Hermione… » L'air perdu de son ami l'attendrit, mais elle se retint de tout commentaire qui eut pu révéler une partie de la vérité.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est ma faute ? » fit-il d'un air contrit.

-Et bien… dans un sens… oui Harry, c'est un peu ta faute », répondit-elle, esquissant une moue désolée.

L'escalier en colimaçon que gardait la statue de pierre représentant un Griffon cessa de tourner, pour livrer passage au professeur qui s'engageait dans l'étroit couloir menant au bureau qu'occupait désormais Mac Gonnagall. Hésitant quelques secondes, celui-ci finit par frapper doucement à la porte de chêne, espérant de tout cœur que personne ne lui répondrait. Il tressaillit en entendant une voix féminine mais néanmoins puissante lui répondre « Entrez ! ».

Obéissant à l'ordre, il passa le seuil, et avança pour faire face à la directrice, tranquillement installée à son bureau. La vieille pensine était posée à même la surface polie, tandis que Minerva Mac Gonnagall continuait d'extraire des pensées de son esprit comme le faisait autrefois Dumbledore, de longs fils dorés et gazeux retombant délicatement dans la lourde bassine de pierre. Elle réalisait à présent à quel point cette opération était nécessaire quand on avait la charge d'une école telle que Poudlard. Williams savait cependant que ce silence prolongé ne présageait rien de bon, et il avait raison. Enfin, la vieille femme leva la tête, et le fixa, de ce regard qui vous vrillait la tête, qui plongeait en vous pour déceler vos secrets les plus profonds.

« Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous jouez ? » demanda-t-elle froidement. Le professeur contempla ses pieds, cherchant la réponse appropriée. La directrice ne pipa mot.

-Je… euh… de quoi parlez-vous ? fit Williams, dans une tentative peu convaincante de nier ce dont on l'accusait.

-Je vous parle de votre décision d'ignorer Miss Granger, que vous aviez prise au début de cette année, et que je n'approuvait pas en raison des risques que cela comportait, et que vous venez de transgresser, en ayant une conversation seul à seul avec elle, pour une raison tout à fait stupide. Qu'aviez-vous en tête ? Maintenant, elle se pose encore plus de questions qu'avant… et c'est trop tôt, bien trop tôt…

-Ecoutez, vous aviez raison, l'ignorer était une très mauvaise décision, je le reconnais volontiers. Je pensais que ça m'aiderait à supporter VOTRE décision de ne pas lui révéler la vérité maintenant, mais j'ai constaté qu'il n'en était rien. Je DEVAIS lui parler. Même sous ce prétexte idiot. Je n'aurais jamais convoqué une élève, brillante ou pas, pour un simple moment d'égarement, si elle n'avait pas été…

-Elle n'est rien, mettez vous bien ça dans le crâne, Matthew… Pour vous, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'est encore rien. » répondit Mac Gonnagall, une once de pitié dans la voix.

« J'en suis désolée, mais il est trop tôt pour lui révéler qu'on lui ment depuis toutes ces années. L'idée maîtresse, lorsque je vous ai engagé, c'était qu'elle apprenne à vous connaître progressivement, sans la brusquer. Je sais, à vous aussi, on vous a menti. Mais elle est dans une période de sa vie où une nouvelle telle que celle-là compromettrait tout son avenir. Elle vient de participer à l'anéantissement de Vous-Savez-Qui, et elle commence à peine à pouvoir mener à nouveau une vie normale. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps… »

Williams resta muet. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, il savait déjà tout ça… mais il ne voulait pas être raisonnable. Trop de temps avait été perdu en de vains mensonges…

« A présent Matthew, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous suiviez le conseil que je vous avais donné au début de cette année. Considérez la comme une simple élève, et ne la traitez pas différemment des autres. Cela apaisera sa curiosité, du moins je l'espère… », acheva Mac Gonnagall, marquant la fin de cette discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ron somnolait devant la cheminée de la salle commune, rattrapant comme il le pouvait les heures de sommeil qui lui avaient fait défaut la nuit précédente. Il trouvait réellement honteux la décision du professeur Mac Gonnagall d'instaurer des cours le samedi matin, qui devait être consacré selon lui à dormir, où à disputer un match de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, celui qui aurait lieu l'après-midi même l'angoissait particulièrement, car si Malefoy s'amusait à l'humilier comme maintes fois auparavant, il perdrait une fois de plus ses moyens.

Harry n'avait quitté la pièce que depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Ginny descendit prudemment les escaliers, n'entendant plus aucun bruit venant d'en bas. Elle s'apprêtait à passer discrètement le tableau de la Grosse Dame quand la voix de son frère se fit entendre.

« Viens là, s'il te plaît.

Ron, je suis désolée mais j'ai promis à Colin de l'aider pour son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

J'ai peut être l'air idiot, de temps en temps… Ne souris pas… mais je sais pertinemment que Crivey est beaucoup plus intéressé actuellement par la bouche de sa petite amie que par ce foutu devoir de Défense !

Oui, bon…qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ronichounet adoré ? Tu te sens seul loin de chez toi, alors tu comptes sur la bonne vieille Ginny pour te remonter le moral ? Grandis, Ron … et trouve toi une copine !

Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de ta manière de m'agresser sans aucune raison, mais aussi de ta manie de m'éviter constamment, de faire ta prude à tout bout de champ… Excuse moi, mais ça ne te ressemble pas, tout ça !

Tu dérailles, mon grand. Maintenant, laisse moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, et oublie moi un peu ! » cracha-t-elle, en faisant volte-face pour quitter la pièce.

« Ginny, ne pars pas comme ça ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi ! Ginny, je te préviens… je…je vais… JE VAIS PREVENIR MAMAN ! »

Il avait dit les mots magiques. Le point faible de tous les enfants Weasley était bien là : tous craignaient que leur mère ne vienne les enquiquiner pour des raisons qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle, et tous le savaient, et en jouaient allègrement quand il s'agissait de faire du chantage à l'un ou à l'autre. Figée par la trouille bleue que Ron lui infligeait, la jeune fille murmura : « Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, Ron… n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'abaisserais pas à…à faire ÇA !

Pourquoi je me priverais ? Si tu ne me laisses pas m'inquiéter pour toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et te tire les vers du nez…

Rooooon… je t'en prie…arrête un peu tes bêtises et…

C'est à toi d'arrêter Ginny ! Tu n'as jamais eu un caractère facile, mais là tu es carrément insupportable ! Et POURQUOI CES FICHUS PULLS QUI FONT DIX FOIS TA TAILLE ?

ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS !

NE FAIS PAS TON BÉBÉ… »

Ginny resta muette, étouffant un sanglot. Fixant son frère droit dans les yeux, elle fit un pas en arrière, avant de s'enfuir en courrant. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore ! », se demanda Ron, sincèrement ahuri par la réaction excessive de Ginny.

Le repas du midi fut particulièrement silencieux. Ron et Harry boudaient, Ginny ne s'était même pas donné la peine de venir manger et Hermione dévorait son poulet le plus vite possible afin d'avoir le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque avant le match. A la réflexion, elle s'était dite que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce que Malefoy avait dans le crâne était encore de découvrir quels effets avaient le sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Curieusement, elle n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler à ses amis. Elle avait l'intuition que cette partie là devrait se jouer entre elle et lui…

Ron, quant à lui, ne cessait de repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa sœur. Il avait beau se répéter mot à mot (ou presque) le contenu de leur échange, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait justifier sa réaction, tellement inattendue. Il avait le sentiment qu'un élément lui échappait, qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main mais pas le langage pour les décoder. Cela le rendait fou, presque autant que Harry, qui ruminait à côté de lui les paroles accusatrices d'Hermione… « Dans un sens… oui Harry, c'est un peu ta faute. »… Un peu, un peu beaucoup, complètement ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « dans un sens » ?

Deux heures sonnèrent, les deux garçons se regardèrent, revenant soudain à la réalité. La même petite boule d'angoisse venait de naître dans leur poitrine, accompagnant cette poussée d'adrénaline qui vous ferait pousser des ailes si le balais ne vous emmenait pas déjà au paradis, qui vous fait sentir le moindre battement de votre cœur, cette poussée d'adrénaline qui vous fait revenir à la vie même dans les pires moments… Si l'issue de ce match était décisive pour la coupe, au fond, seuls compteraient ces instants où ils voleraient, où ils seraient en plein dans l'action, l'air frais qui emplirait leurs poumons et l'émotion qui les submergerait au moindre passage d'un souaffle ou du Vif d'Or. Toute autre pensée avait disparu de leurs esprits, et c'est gonflés d'une énergie nouvelle qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

«J'attends de vous tous une grande loyauté au cours de ce match. Et afin de dissuader certains de…et bien, de transgresser les règles, tout joueur portant atteinte directement envers un joueur de l'équipe adverse sera désormais passible d'une exclusion de son équipe ! Parfaitement, monsieur Malefoy, et cela s'applique également aux capitaines, bien entendu ! » Le discours de Mac Gonnagall révolta Drago : « Mais, professeur… ce ne sont pas les règles officielles du Quidditch international ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Monsieur Malefoy, le jour où vous entrerez dans une équipe qui jouera dans le monde entier, nous en reparlerons. En attendant, VOTRE équipe n'officie qu'à Poudlard, et dans ce contexte, j'impose les règles qui me semblent nécessaires ! Madame Bibine, vous pouvez ouvrir le jeu »

La partie fut rude. Les poursuiveurs des deux équipes étaient pour une fois excellents, et les points s'amoncelaient dans les deux camps. Ron était néanmoins brillant, bloquant la grande majorité des tirs adverses. Harry quant à lui, scrutait le terrain, à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. A l'extrême opposé, Malefoy faisait de même, ne s'occupant pas des autres. De toute évidence, le petit speech de la directrice n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car aucune faute grave n'eut à être déplorée. Tout à son examen scrupuleux, Harry ne remarqua pas immédiatement la faille qu'il y avait en défense. C'est quand Ron encaissa son septième but qu'il songea à s'inquiéter de ce que faisaient ses poursuiveurs. Deux étaient bien au poste, se battant rageusement pour remporter la victoire. Il chercha des yeux Ginny, qu'il vit un peu plus loin, en retrait de ses collègues, étrangement pale. Oubliant le Vif d'Or, il vola jusqu'à elle, et lui demanda « Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

Oui ! », répondit-elle d'un air agacé, se replongeant dans le match à toute allure.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'analyser le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, car soudain, il vit Malefoy foncer en piqué vers le sol, un sourire dément plaqué sur son visage. Désespéré, il accéléra dans la même direction, ses yeux fouillant le sol à la recherche d'un éclair or. C'est alors qu'il comprit. « Feinte de Wronski – dangereuse manœuvre de diversion de l'attrapeur », ces mots venaient d'apparaître dans son esprit, aussi clairement que dans ses multipliettes à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il connaissait parfaitement l'intérêt de cette technique pour en avoir vu les conséquences et eu l'occasion de la tester. « Tu veux jouer à ça… » Il continua de suivre Malefoy, lui faisant croire qu'il marchait dans la combine, sans toutefois donner toute la puissance de l'Eclair de Feu. Drago de son côté était ravi : sa feinte fonctionnait à merveille, au détail près que le balais de son adversaire n'accélérait pas assez vite à son goût. Il devrait s'approcher du sol encore plus que prévu pour que Potter le suive assez loin. Il serait plus proche de la pelouse que lui, mais son balais était moins rapide, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de remonter en chandelle alors que Saint Potter, emporté par son élan, ne pourrait que s'écraser au sol. Cependant, la surface herbeuse s'approchait dangereusement vite de lui, et une peur panique s'empara du blond. L'Eclair de Feu était lent, beaucoup trop lent… il continua sa descente, incitant Harry à le suivre. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du sol, il redressa violemment le manche de son balai, ne pouvant plus attendre… Mais cela ne suffit pas, et le Nimbus 2001 percuta le terrain par l'arrière, expédiant Malefoy quelques mètres plus loin. Harry remonta rapidement, heureux que son plan ait fonctionné. Quel crétin… Même si il avait été plus proche du sol que son adversaire, il était bien meilleur en esquive, il l'avait prouvé dès la première année. Pendant qu'on déclarait un Temps Mort et qu'on s'inquiétait de l'état du Serpentard, il fit rapidement le tour des buts, afin de repérer le Vif d'Or sans la perturbation que constituaient les autres joueurs. Il repéra la sphère au moment même où Mme Bibine sifflait la reprise. Misant cette fois sur toute la puissance du balai, il fonça en direction d'une tribune, et poussa un cri de joie quand sa main se referma sur la petite balle. Malefoy n'avait rien pu faire…

Dans les tribunes justement, Crivey dévisageait Hermione. Au moment où Drago avait percuté le sol, elle avait poussé un cri d'horreur, demandant précipitamment à Colin, qui se tenait à ses cotés, si « il croyait qu'il s'était fait mal », cramponnée à son bras. Horrifiée par ses propres paroles, elle détourna rapidement les yeux, ne préférant pas affronter le regard presque dégoûté du Gryffondor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Hermione était terriblement frustrée. Elle fouillait la bibliothèque depuis deux jours, et ne trouvait nulle trace de « furioso evanesco » dans aucun des ouvrages qu'elle parcourait avidement. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution…

« Hum hum… excusez-moi madame Pince… » La vieille bibliothécaire la considéra d'un air étonné. Cela devait être la première fois qu'une élève venait lui demander quelque chose.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un sort, formulé par l'incantation « furioso evanesco », mais je n'en trouve aucune trace dans aucun livre… Pourriez-vous me dire s'il vous plaît si vous savez à quoi sert ce sort ?

Navrée, Miss, mais je serais bien incapable de vous renseigner. En revanche, je peux vous assurer que vous trouverez une réponse dans « Sortilèges Avancés pour Sorciers Compétents » de Yolanda Estrella. Il me semble y avoir vu une formule qui pourrait bien être celle-là.

Bien, je vais donc l'emprunter, merci beaucoup.

Attendez… je vois sur le tableau que l'ouvrage est déjà en possession de quelqu'un, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Voulez-vous que je vous le retienne, ou souhaitez-vous voir directement avec la personne concernée si vous pouvez le consulter immédiatement ?

Je pense que je vais m'adresser directement à cette personne, c'est plutôt urgent.

Pour un devoir, je suppose ? », fit Mme Pince, les sourcils froncés.

« Euh, oui, oui c'est cela, en Sortilèges… Quel est le nom de la personne à contacter, s'il vous plaît ?

Vous devrez vous arranger avec Monsieur Malefoy. C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? Miss Granger ?

Euh, oui, merci beaucoup. Au revoir, Mme Pince. »

« Evidemment », pensa Hermione, « non mais quelle idiote je fais ! ». Il était hors de question d'attendre encore une semaine avant de pouvoir savoir ce que Drago lui avait fait. Si toutefois il rendait le livre, car il lui suffirait de prétendre l'avoir perdu et de payer la caution pour être tranquille. L'idéal serait qu'elle parvienne à pénétrer chez les Serpentards, et chose encore plus ardue, dans le dortoir des garçons…

Le lendemain matin, les cours reprenaient, au grand désarroi de Ginny. Elle ne pourrait plus cacher la vérité bien longtemps… Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hermione. Esquissant un faible sourire, elle lui dit bonjour, priant intérieurement pour que son amie ne souhaite pas entamer une discussion. Mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle murmura, en fixant l'assiette intacte de la rousse : « Je vois que tu n'as pas très faim, alors je te propose de sortir un moment, j'ai à te parler ». Hermione était bien la seule personne avec laquelle Ginny ne discutait pas. Elle la suivit hors de la Grande Salle, et la rejoignit dans le placard à balais dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée.

« Ginny… je sais que c'est très dur pour toi en ce moment, mais il faut absolument que tu en parles à Harry… Il se fait beaucoup de souci, et sais qu'il a sa part de responsabilité dans tes problèmes… » Ginny pâlit brusquement.

« Il ne sait rien, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Il ne faut pas qu'il sache maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment…

Ça ne le sera jamais. Il faut que tu te lances, de toute façon tout le monde finira par l'apprendre, et je suis sure qu'il préférerait que ça soit de toi que du premier imbécile venu.

Je ne sais pas… Ron aussi s'inquiète… Mais il est agaçant, avec sa manie de vouloir jouer les grands frères protecteurs, j'en ai six comme ça alors si tous étaient si collants que lui, je me serais tuée depuis longtemps !

Hum…c'est à toi de choisir, bien sûr… mais n'attends pas trop… n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard.

Ça ira, je gère la situation. Je te laisse, il faut que je retourne dans le dortoir chercher mes affaires de cours. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione s'installait, la mort dans l'âme, à côté d'un Malefoy éclatant de bonne humeur. Décidée à ne pas lui adresser la parole, elle lui tourna résolument le dos en déballant ses affaires, provoquant l'hilarité du jeune homme. Elle ne s'en soucia même pas. Jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que Williams n'était pas encore arrivé, il chuchota à l'oreille de sa voisine « Allons petite Hermione, les mois à venir risquent d'être pénibles si tu commences comme ça.

Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Drago ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus me mettre en colère contre toi ? Pourquoi je ne ressens même plus de rancœur envers toi ?... Et pourquoi je t'appelle Drago, au fait ? », acheva-t-elle, sceptique.

C'est peut-être simplement dû au fait que je ne te laisse pas de marbre, miss Granger », souffla-t-il, déposant un léger baiser dans son cou. Elle ne répondit pas, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Elle n'était qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe », après tout… Comme s'immisçant dans ses pensées, il murmura « Les choses ont changé, sais-tu ? J'AI changé… »

L'arrivée du professeur coupa court à leur échange, et chacun se retourna vers le tableau en silence.

Hélas pour la préfète, ce cours-ci s'avérait être une séance de travaux pratiques. Tandis que Williams s'affairait à former des groupes de deux, Hermione entreprit de se préparer à ce qui promettait d'être une très longue heure…avant de constater qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette. Désorientée, elle hésita entre prévenir Mister Colgate, ce qui la répugnait au plus haut point, et s'éclipser discrètement de la salle pour aller chercher son instrument de travail. Elle s'aperçut bien vite que la deuxième option était inenvisageable, et se résigna donc à attirer l'attention de Matthew.

« Eeeeuh… Professeur Williams ? » L'interpellé la dévisagea les yeux ronds, surpris que la jeune fille daigne lui porter attention. Néanmoins, il tenta de dissimuler son trouble et s'entendit répondre :

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » Les élèves observaient la scène, bouche bée. Il était de notoriété publique que Hermione Granger n'aspirait qu'à oublier jusqu'à l'existence du professeur, et qu'elle préférerait se faire avaler son âme par cent détraqueurs plutôt que de s'abaisser à palabrer avec lui.

« Je…enfin…j'ai oublié ma baguette », murmura-t-elle, rouge de confusion. Ce fut un éclat de rire général. Non pas que la chose en elle-même fut hilarante, mais que la brunette prenne tant à cœur un incident si mineur était réellement ridicule. C'était arrivé une bonne dizaine de fois à chaque élève présent, sauf elle, bien évidemment. Se retenant difficilement de se joindre à ses élèves, Williams acquiesça, un large sourire découvrant ses dents blanches : « Vous pouvez aller la chercher. Souhaitez-vous que quelqu'un vous accompagne ?

-Oh, non, merci, j'irai plus vite seule. »

Elle n'avait pas quitté le cours depuis cinq minutes qu'elle réalisa la lourde erreur qu'elle venait de faire…


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture à tous, je réponds directement aux reviews (je précise ;) )

**Chapitre 6 :**

Matthew Williams était inquiet. Réellement inquiet. Hermione n'avait pas remis les pieds en cours, et il savait parfaitement que l'antipathie qu'elle éprouvait à son égard n'aurait jamais suffit à lui faire sécher ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Il lui était nécessairement arrivé quelque chose, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Pour le moment, il n'avait d'autre solution que de prendre son mal en patience, devant dispenser un cours dans l'heure qui suivait, mais dès la première occasion il interrogerait ses amis.

De son côté, Drago exultait. Elle avait fui pour l'éviter, c'était évident ! Ravi de la trouille qu'il pensait infliger à sa meilleure ennemie, il songeait à son plan, qui se déroulait réellement à merveille. Si tout se passait bien, le bal de Noël se verrait soustraire l'une de ses demoiselles au profit d'un autre jeune homme… Restait à savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor, car, il en était persuadé, elle n'avait pas oublié le sortilège, et chercherait à comprendre, voire à se venger.

« Ginny ! Ginny attends moi !

-Oh, Harry, c'est vrai excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées…

-Ah, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être oublié si facilement », ronchonna-t-il d'un air bougon, démenti par le baiser affectueux qu'il posa dans le cou de sa petite amie. Depuis l'aube, moment auquel le sommeil s'empara enfin de lui, il avait pris le parti de ne pas la harceler au sujet de ce secret si important, et préférait la couvrir d'amour, pour bien qu'elle sache qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait et que quoi qu'il aie fait ou dit de répréhensible, cela n'était pas intentionnel. Il espérait aussi que son comportement l'inciterait à se confier, puisqu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution.

« Où est-elle encore passée ? », fit la voix agacée de Ron derrière eux. Harry éclata de rire : « Elle t'évite pour que tu ne lui piques pas son devoir de métamorphose ! Non, sérieusement, je n'en ai aucune idée… certainement réfugiée au fin fond du dortoir des filles, plongée dans un bouquin … euh … _passionnant._

-Hum, et tu expliques comment le fait qu'elle ne soit pas revenue en cours ?

-C'est simple pourtant… Tu l'imagines sortant de la salle, savourant son triomphe d'avoir échappé au grand méchant Williams pour un quart d'heure ? Elle n'a pas eu envie de revenir ! Après, elle a dû oublier les trois heures de cours restantes.»

Se contentant de l'explication simpliste de Harry, Ron prit place à table pour déjeuner, renonçant à l'idée de parler un jour de ses inquiétudes à sa meilleure amie. Décidément, tout foutait le camp. Harry n'était plus le même depuis qu'il était avec Ginny, il était désormais à l'aise dans son rôle d'amoureux alors que Ron aurait souhaité qu'il conserve celui de confident qu'il avait auparavant. Même si en apparence, la donne était la même, plus rien n'était comme avant. Et Hermione… Elle était désormais aussi absente du groupe que si elle avait endossé le rôle de préfète en chef (qui lui avait échappé en raison de leur petite « année sabbatique » de l'année précédente), ce que le rouquin ne comprenait pas, car on ne pouvait tout de même pas passer _autant de temps à lire_ ! Décidément furieux, il ne toucha pas à son assiette, au grand étonnement de ses voisins qui s'inquiétaient de l'absence de ses grognements de satisfaction habituels. N'attendant même pas que sa sœur et Harry aient fini de manger, il se leva et traversa la Grande Salle, décidé à botter les fesses de cette lâcheuse d'Hermione ! En passant les lourds battants de bois, il ne prit pas garde à ce qui se trouvait derrière, et percuta de plein fouet le professeur Williams.

« Ah, Ron, excusez-moi c'est ma faute. Vous allez bien ?

-Euh, oui, oui très bien. Bon appétit professeur.

-Attendez, deux minutes s'il vous plaît monsieur Weasley. Sauriez-vous où se trouve Miss Granger, par hasard ?

-Pas la moindre, désolé, nous ne l'avons pas vue depuis votre cours. J'allais justement partir à sa recherche.

-Je peux vous accompagner ? Je dois lui parler, c'est assez urgent…

-Comme vous voulez… »

Ils s'enfoncèrent à deux dans les étages, visitant la bibliothèque et la salle commune, puis déambulant simplement dans les couloirs. Matthew n'avait pas mangé et d'ailleurs n'en ressentait ni l'envie ni le besoin. Seul importait de retrouver Hermione, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien…

Cependant quand l'heure de la reprise sonna, aucun des deux n'avait mis la main sur la jeune fille. Sans plus attendre, Williams fonça jusqu'au bureau de Mac Gonnagall, non sans avoir recommandé à Ron de retourner en cours et de le laisser s'occuper de cette histoire. Il frappa brièvement et entra sans attendre. Sincèrement surprise, la directrice l'apostropha : « Et bien Matthew, que vous arrive-t-il ? Ne devriez-vous pas donner un cours à cette heure-ci ?

-Professeur… Hermione a disparu.

-Comment ça disp…

-Envolée, volatilisée ! Elle avait oublié sa baguette dans mon cours, et je l'ai autorisée à retourner la chercher dans son dortoir. Cependant elle n'est jamais revenue, et plus personne n'a de nouvelles d'elle depuis ce moment. Quelques filles ont accepté de fouiller les toilettes pendant que monsieur Weasley et moi nous occupions des lieux…mixtes, et … elle n'est nulle part ! » conclut-il, désemparé.

« Je crois que vous dramatisez un peu mon cher. Cependant, compte tenu du passé de Miss Granger, il pourrait être utile que chaque maître de maison convoque l'intégralité de ses élèves afin de les interroger, pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas simplement tombée endormie dans un coin du château. Je m'en occupe Matthew, allez en cours, les élèves seront convoqués ce soir à six heures. »

Six heures… Elle serait disparue depuis près de dix heures à six heures ! Se sentant plus impuissant que jamais, il reprit péniblement le chemin jusqu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans leur salle commune immédiatement, je répète, tous les élèves, sans exception ! » La voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur Mac Gonnagall résonnait dans tout le château. Toujours aucune trace de l'élève la plus brillante de l'école, la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Dix minutes plus tard, chaque maître de maison interrogeait ses élèves, recherchant le moindre petit indice visant à découvrir où était passée la jeune fille. Ginny était plus pâle qu'une morte, ce genre d'évènements ne lui rappelaient que trop l'année où Tom Jedusor l'avait enlevée – et possédée, par la même occasion. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que son amie n'avait pas subi le même type de sort… Et en effet, Hermione n'avait pas subi le même sort…elle subissait bien pire.


	7. Chapter 7

Olala, mille excuses !! j'ai été débordée ces temps-ci, bref j'ai pris un énorme retard dans la parution des chapitres !! excusez môa…

**Je réponds comme d'habitude aux reviews directement**

**Bonne lecture tous !!**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Il était huit heures du soir, et tous les professeurs étaient réunis dans le bureau juché quelques mètres au dessus de la statue de griffon. Le bilan des témoignages des élèves indiquait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait aperçu la jeune fille depuis son départ du cours de Williams. Le jeune professeur culpabilisait à mourir…tout était sa faute, entièrement sa faute…il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser sortir de cours seule. « Matthew, nous sommes à Poudlard ! Comment pouviez-vous imaginer un seul instant qu'elle courait le moindre danger ? Et puis, rien n'indique encore qu'elle soit réellement en danger. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une battante, avec toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversées, avec messieurs Potter et Weasley, je ne doute pas que quelle que soit la situation elle s'en sortira. ». Il adressa un faible sourire au professeur Flitwick, qui tentait vainement de le réconforter. Tous les enseignants éprouvaient une certaine compassion pour leur jeune collègue qu'ils avaient eu autrefois comme élève, ils imaginaient leur propre réaction si ils s'étaient trouvés dans sa position. « Si ils savaient », pensa amèrement Matthew, « si ils savaient tout ce qu'elle est ».

Mac Gonnagall prit la parole : « Il ne servira à rien de se lamenter plus longtemps, il faut agir. Je souhaite que chaque professeur se charge de passer au peigne fin un secteur du château. Il faut qu'avant l'aube, nous ayons retrouvé Miss Granger.

-Attendez, juste une minute… » c'était le professeur Vector, qui avait pris la direction de Serpentard depuis la traîtrise de Rogue. « Je dois tout de même signaler une chose…trois de mes élèves étaient absents ce soir. Messieurs Adamson, Spurlock et Green.

-Adamson était absent durant mon cours, remarqua Chourave.

-Et Spurlock dans le mien, ajouta Vector.

-Green en Défense, acheva Matthew, une pointe de haine dans la voix. Tiens tiens… Leurs pères ne sont pas en prison aujourd'hui ? Mangemorts de père en fils, apparemment !! railla-t-il.

-Williams, vous ne pouvez pas tirer d'aussi odieuses constatations aussi rapidement. Linus, pouvez-vous rechercher s'il vous plaît vos trois brebis égarées ? Merci beaucoup. Quant aux autres, je crois qu'il n'y a plus une minute à perdre. Le château est grand…

Tandis que Matthew grimpait les étages, il songeait à la nouvelle révélation de son collègue. Personne ne pouvait sincèrement croire que les disparitions successives des trois compères, fils de Mangemorts, étaient indépendantes de celle d'Hermione !! Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières années pour que quiconque puisse vraiment penser que ces trois garçons fussent innocents… Il explorait l'aile dans laquelle se situaient les quartiers des Gryffondors, mais ses pensées l'amenèrent d'elles-mêmes à s'orienter vers les cachots. Il avait le sentiment que si des Serpentards étaient mêlés à cette histoire, c'était bien cette zone qui était la plus susceptible de renfermer n'importe quel secret - voire n'importe quel être. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, il parcourait les longs couloirs sombres à la recherche du premier indice qui le mènerait sur la voie. Soudain, sur sa gauche, il vit s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité un étroit tunnel comme il en existait beaucoup dans cette partie du château…à la différence près que sur le sol de celui-ci, une longue traînée brillante contrastait avec la poussière grise omniprésente. On avait presque oublié qu'il existait un carrelage sous la saleté dans les sous-sols de l'école, tant l'endroit était déserté de tout le monde, y compris les elfes de maison. Sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il s'engagea dans l'étroite ouverture…

Non loin de là, dans les dortoirs des Serpentards…Drago Malefoy était assis en tailleur sur son lit, en intense réflexion. Hermione ne pouvait pas disparaître ainsi, pas maintenant ! Il ne le voulait pas…et pas seulement à cause du plan…

Son cerveau merveilleusement analytique passait en revue toutes les possibilités, et bientôt, ses yeux s'illuminèrent… « Et bien, on veut jouer au plus malin… »

Cinq secondes après, il faisait irruption dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, déclarant posément : « Spurlock, Green et Adamson, je peux vous parler une minute en privé ? ». Une fois dans la salle commune, il constata que seuls deux des trois l'avaient suivi. Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, il attendit une réponse à sa question non formulée – qui ne tarda pas à venir. « Luis dormait déjà, on ne voulait pas le réveiller…de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? » acheva Adamson précipitamment, sentant le doute de Drago.

« Hum… je ne vous ai pas vus ce soir quand Vector est passé…Vous _dormiez_ aussi, peut-être ?

-Oh, tu as dû mal regarder, nous étions là ! assura Spurlock.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !! »hurla Malefoy sans crier gare. Ses deux compagnons étaient maintenant immobilisés, allongés sur le sol, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites sous l'effet de la terreur.

« Et bien, où est donc notre ami Green, maintenant ? Le dortoir, vraiment ? Il ne serait pas plutôt en compagnie d'une charmante jeune demoiselle, par hasard ? » Il tourna autour d'eux, sans plus prononcer aucune parole, laissant délibérément l'angoisse s'infiltrer dans leur poitrine. Puis il se pencha, et approcha son visage de celui d'une de ses victime et murmura : « Je crois que Granger n'a passé que trop de temps entre vos pattes, alors le mieux pour vous serait que vous me disiez où elle se trouve, ou même que vous m'y conduisiez…sinon, je pourrais être tenté d'utiliser des moyens…disons…_impardonnables_ pour vous convaincre…Je crois que le Doloris était un des sortilèges préférés de vos pères respectifs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peu de temps après, Drago parcourait un couloir au pas de course, ses deux otages le précédant, une baguette pointée dans leur dos. Soudain, une voix tonna : « Monsieur Malefoy !! Mais…que…qu'est-ce que… » C'était le professeur Mac Gonnagall, qui regardait d'un air ahuri les deux compères tenus en joug par un membre de leur propre maison. Sans laisser le temps à la directrice de s'affoler, Drago expliqua brièvement ce qu'il soupçonnait à leur sujet, et conclut en précisant qu'ils se dirigeaient à présent vers le lieu de détention de la jeune préfète. En d'autres circonstances, la directrice aurait certainement conseillé au Serpentard de cesser ces balivernes et de retourner se coucher, mais l'inquiétude qui s'était immiscée en elle au fil des heures pour son élève favorite eut raison de sa raideur, et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle ordonna à Drago : « Ne baissez pas votre garde, je vous suis. ». Dégainant à son tour sa baguette, elle emboîta le pas aux trois garçons, un mauvais sort sur le bout des lèvres si l'un des deux coupables faisait mine de vouloir s'enfuir.

Matthew atteignait maintenant le bout du couloir, uniquement éclairé d'un simple _Lumos. _Son cœur battait la chamade, il craignait plus que tout ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière la porte de chêne qui se dressait à présent devant lui, telle le voile du Département des Mystères : il lui semblait que rien de vivant ne pouvait exister au-delà, aucun bonheur, aucun espoir. Inspirant profondément, il posa sa main sur le battant de bois, et exerça une forte pression… sans parvenir à ouvrir la cellule. « Evidemment, quel idiot !! Ils n'allaient pas lui laisser l'opportunité de s'évader si facilement !! », se sermonna-t-il. « Alohomora ! »

Il vit avec satisfaction la porte pivoter pour lui livrer passage… et se figea en constatant qu'au-delà, le couloir qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici continuait encore et encore, à perte de vue. Murmurant un enchantement pour éclairer la voie, il se mit à courir, terrorisé un peu plus à chaque enjambée. Soudain, le tunnel fit un coude, et Matthew ralentit, tentant de discerner ce qui l'attendait à présent. Perplexe, il scrutait l'obscurité. Quelques mètres plus loin, le couloir semblait déboucher sur une salle, sans toutefois qu'on puisse lui définir des dimensions précises. Il avança à pas lents, la gorge serrée. Plus que cinq mètres….quatre…il baissa les yeux, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Miss Lexouille, miss malfoy, Estelle, Ezilda, et adenoide pour leurs reviews !! J'y réponds directement, soit par le petit bouton magique « reply », soit par l'adresse mail si celle-ci est laissée.

Et mille excuses pour ce retard de publication, j'ai été comme qui dirait « overbookée » (pourquoi ça fait marrer tout le monde, quand je dis ça ?)

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!

**Chapitre 8 :**

Là, devant ses yeux…un fin poignet, d'une blancheur effarante, gisait sur le sol, émergeant au bout de ce couloir angoissant. Matthew, se reprenant bien vite, parcourut rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, et atterrit dans une glissade aux côtés de la jeune fille, inconsciente. « Hermione… Hermione réveille-toi !! _Enervatum !_ » Mais elle n'avait pas été stupéfixée, et le sort n'eut aucun effet.

Un frôlement se fit entendre derrière le professeur, qui se retourna promptement…pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge, qui percuta le mur. Luis Green se tenait face à son adversaire, baguette levée, hésitant entre attaquer de nouveau et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Profitant de cette seconde de répit, Matthew se remit sur pied et lança un _Tarentallegra_, paré par un _Protego_ de l'élève qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Williams était excellent en duel, mais c'était sans compter sur les années d'entraînement accusées par Green, élevé dans le culte de la violence et de la barbarie, comme tout Sang Pur et Mangemort qui se respecte.

S'engagea alors une lutte acharnée, les éclairs de lumière fusant de part

et d'autre de la salle, les deux ennemis se rapprochant de plus en plus l'un de l'autre…Le regard de Luis se posa alors sur sa captive, et, pris d'une subite inspiration, il lui lança un sort d'attraction, désorientant momentanément Williams. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'apprenti Mangemort enfonçait sa baguette dans la gorge de son otage, et murmura à son adversaire, le regard rivé au sien : « Et bien, que faites-vous maintenant _Professeur_… Elle est à ma merci, et vous aussi ! Vous ne prendriez tout de même pas le risque que je lui fasse du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors voyons…Vous allez me laisser partir, avec elle, et peut-être si il me prend l'envie de vous remercier vous la laisserais-je aux portes de Poudlard dans un élan de générosité… » Sans abaisser sa garde, Matthew répondit, la voix chargée de haine : « Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Et pourquoi ELLE ?

Oooooh, que c'est attendrissant !! Notre petit professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aurait-il une affection particulière pour la jolie Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais vous devez savoir que les professeurs n'ont pas le droit de tomber amoureux de leurs élèves, navré Monsieur, mais c'est ainsi ! Cependant, je peux consentir à répondre à vos questions, ma foi, d'ici quelques minutes j'aurai quitté Poudlard définitivement, alors je peux bien vous faire cette faveur… Pourquoi ? C'est bien simple, pour nous amuser, bien sûr !! Certes, ce ne sont pas les petites Sang Impurs qui manquent dans ce château, mais pourquoi prendre n'importe qui alors que nous avions Miss Hermione Granger, protagoniste dans l'histoire de la chute de notre Maître, à notre disposition !! Je regrette juste que vous nous ayez découvert si tôt…Nous avions encore quelques…projets concernant cette demoiselle… Bon, trêve de bavardages, vous allez jeter votre baguette à l'autre bout de cette pièce et me laisser passer sans broncher, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Matthew hésita, mais voyant la jeune fille prisonnière des bras de Green, il choisit d'obéir. Le cœur serré, il contempla le ravisseur s'enfoncer en marche arrière dans le couloir, traînant le corps frêle d'Hermione sur le sol glacial des cachots, la baguette pointée sur lui.

Soudain, un « Luis, attention !!... » retentit, avant qu'un bruit de coup ne

vienne étouffer la suite de la phrase. Adamson, Spurlock, Drago et Minerva Mac Gonnagall venaient de faire irruption au détour du coude, et Green, profitant de la confusion provisoire, lâcha sa proie et partit en courant, sous les _Stupefix_ de la directrice, qui ne savait où donner de la tête. Adamson avait été assommé par Drago en voulant prévenir son ami, mais Spurlock s'était retourné et avait promptement arraché des mains de Malefoy sa baguette magique. Mac Gonnagall s'étant lancée à la poursuite du fugitif, n'étaient plus présents que Matthew, toujours désarmé, aux côtés de Drago, sa propre baguette pointée sur lui par les soins de Spurlock. Hermione était toujours évanouie à même le sol, ce que l'agresseur semblait avoir totalement oublié… reculant doucement sans perdre de vue les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, il trébucha sur le pied de la jeune fille, lâchant son arme. Matthew et Drago se précipitèrent, et sans perdre une seconde, se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'élève, qui fuyait déjà vers le parc.

Quand ils sortirent du boyau pour s'élancer vers les escaliers qui les

mèneraient au hall, ils croisèrent la directrice, stupéfixée à quelques mètres d'eux. Encore plus surpris par les capacités que manifestait Green, Matthew accéléra sa course, imité par son compagnon. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur l'étendue de pelouse et virent au loin les deux Mangemorts sur le point de passer les grilles de l'école. Ils surent alors que c'était fini, et quand Spurlock et Green transplanèrent, ils devinèrent qu'ils avaient dû rejoindre les derniers partisans de Voldemort encore en liberté.

Dans un même mouvement, leurs jambes se dérobèrent sous eux, et ils

restèrent là, pendant quelques minutes assis dans l'herbe humide, à ruminer leur échec…

Tout à coup, Drago bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança vers le château. A

la mine abasourdie de son professeur, il répondit simplement « Hermione ». Revenant à la réalité, Matthew emboîta le pas au blond, se demandant comment il avait pu « oublier » la jeune fille.

« Hermione… comment te sens-tu ? »

Matthew était au chevet de la convalescente, une de ses petites mains glacées dans la sienne, grande et chaude. La préfète papillonnait des yeux, peinant à émerger des limbes du sommeil. Elle distinguait simplement un homme, assez grand, et n'entendait que les paroles compatissantes qu'il lui murmurait avec douceur. Son cauchemar était donc fini, enfin… Sans se soucier de l'identité de son garde-malade, elle replongea avec confiance dans les bras de Morphée…Elle était en sécurité…

En rentrant au château, Matthew avait ordonné à Drago de ranimer la directrice et de suivre ses directives concernant le troisième Serpentard, toujours inanimé dans les cachots. Quant à lui, il était retourné aux côtés d'Hermione, découvrant avec effroi son jeune corps supplicié, couvert de coups et d'entailles. Il l'avait ensuite transportée à l'infirmerie, ne la quittant que le temps que Mrs Pomfresh fasse son examen.

Incapable de formuler les tortures subies par la Griffondor, elle avait simplement posé sa baguette contre la tempe de l'élève et en avait retiré un fin filament brillant, qu'elle avait ensuite déposé dans une pensine de pierre. Si Matthew n'avait sincèrement pas envie d'assister au supplice de la jeune fille, il fut bien obligé d'y consentir. Il avait alors approché doucement son visage de la surface vaporeuse…


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à Ezilda et Miss Malfoy pour vos reviews, y'a pas à dire, le temps a beau passer, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir :$**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Ezilda, à cause de qui les remords me taraudent depuis son ptit message sur mon LJ :P lol**

**Du coup, je me dépêche d'écrire la suite…**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Quand le visage du jeune professeur entra en contact avec les pensées d'Hermione, tout bascula autour de lui. La chute semblait ne pas vouloir finir, et quand ses pieds entrèrent enfin en contact avec le sol, il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser où il se trouvait.

Devant lui se dressait un escalier de marbre blanc, comme on en trouvait dans tout Poudlard. Son élève se situait à quelques pas de lui, et avançait à petits pas pressés, ceux qu'elle adoptait dès qu'elle était nerveuse.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait souri de la voir dans cet état, attendri comme il l'était toujours devant ses réactions un tantinet excessives en ce qui concernait les études. Mais il était bien trop anxieux pour songer à détailler la jeune fille. Il la suivit simplement lorsqu'elle s'engagea sur les marches, et alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ouverture béante d'un couloir, il crut apercevoir, sur sa droite, dans l'ombre d'une alcôve, une ombre se mouvoir silencieusement. Oubliant momentanément qu'il se trouvait dans les souvenirs d'Hermione, il lança : « Attention !! » . Mais peine perdue, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les évènements, il n'était qu'un fantôme parmi les souvenirs d'une victime qui s'ignorait encore. Mais plus pour bien longtemps. Adamson, Spurlock et Green avaient en effet émergé du renfoncement qui les abritait, et suivaient silencieusement la préfète…

Matthew Williams contempla, impuissant, les trois adolescents aborder la jeune fille, se saisir d'elle en constatant qu'elle était désarmée… Les larmes aux yeux, il les suivit quand ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, après un rapide _Impero_, et ils ne broncha pas quand il les vit lever le sort, pour en lancer un autre bien plus cruel…

Par trois fois, il vit le _Doloris_ s'abattre sur Hermione, quand il décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Refusant d'imaginer comment avait pu se dérouler le reste de la journée, il courut le plus loin possible de cette scène sordide, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la mémoire de la malheureuse.

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Ginny s'était assoupie devant un feu ronflant, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry. De longs sillons blanchâtres se distinguaient encore sur ses joues, là où les larmes avaient coulé. Avec Ron, ils avaient décidé de veiller, attendant le retour d'un professeur annonçant qu'Hermione était seine et sauve.

Cependant, personne n'était venu, et le roux dégingandé avait fini par renoncer et partir se coucher. Harry et Ginny étaient donc restés seuls, avec entre eux ce long silence pesant qui s'instaurait de plus en plus régulièrement.

Si le jeune homme s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son amie, il n'en oubliait pas la rousse, qui semblait aller de mal en pis. Ne pouvant plus endurer une minute de plus cette situation qui durait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps, il rompit le silence :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bon sang ?? » Il était réellement hors de lui. Il voulait juste éclaircir les choses, mais ces semaines passées dans l'expectative l'avaient poussé à bout, et il s'était mis à hurler sans même réaliser qu'il perdait par la même occasion toutes ses chances de connaître la vérité cette nuit là.

« Mais, Harry…

- TU NE VEUX PLUS DE MOI ? C'EST ÇA ? JE TE DÉGOUTE À CE POINT LÀ ? OU JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR TOI, PAS ASSEZ DIGNE DE SAVOIR CE QUI TE TRACASSE ? MAIS RÉPONDS BON SANG GINNY !!!!!! »

Ginny resta muette, comme figée. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un excès de fureur de son petit ami, et le voir dans une telle rage l'avait proprement terrifiée. Une petite boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, cette petite boule de douleur qui vous prend sans crier gare. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il la frappe.

Mais le coup ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise, et la fixait à présent avec une expression d'intense souffrance. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que les digues avaient lâché. Le liquide salé du désespoir s'échappait à flots de ses paupières mi-closes, et elle était restait là, à pleurer silencieusement, alors qu'Harry la dévisageait. Puis, avec une infinie douceur, il la rejoignit sur le canapé et la prit dans ses bras.

Le nœud quitta alors la gorge de Ginny, et elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin, auquel rien ni personne ne pouvait remédier…

Lorsque Matthew réapparut dans l'infirmerie, il eut la surprise de voir Drago Malefoy au chevet d'Hermione, la fixant d'un air un peu perdu. Trop engourdi lui-même pour songer à être poli, il s'adressa au blond : « Retournez donc à votre salle commune, vous avez besoin de repos ». Drago hésita un moment, mais obtempéra sous le regard à la fois glacial et las de son professeur.

A l'instant même ou il eut franchi la porte, Matthew s'affala sur la chaise laissée vide par l'élève, arborant le même air que celui-ci quelques secondes plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer, ne serait-ce que l'année précédente, qu'il se serait retrouvé professeur à Poudlard, à veiller sur une élève qui tout d'un coup avait pris cette place énorme dans sa vie…Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il manquerait de la perdre si vite… Oui, elle avait failli mourir. Elle aurait pu mourir à l'issue de ce calvaire… Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation s'éterniser, et quand l'infirmière s'approcha de lui avec compassion, sa décision était prise…

« Professeur Williams… Je suis navrée, j'aurais dû être présente à votre retour des souvenirs de Miss Granger… Cela a dû être une sacrée épreuve… Tenez, prenez ça… » Elle lui tendit un morceau de chocolat, qu'il mâchonna sans grande conviction. Puis, redoutant la réponse qu'il recevrait, il demanda : « Qu'avez-vous pu conclure de son état ?

- Et bien, elle a subi plusieurs _Doloris_, ce qui a causé de nombreuses lésions sur et à l'intérieur de son corps. Je peux arranger tout cela, bien sûr, bien que son corps soit à proprement dire massacré… sans oublier également les violences directement physiques qu'elle a subi… oh, non, pas _cela_, il l'ont…simplement frappée, avec acharnement… ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les répercussions mentales… Je ne peux pas me prononcer quant aux conséquences de ces tortures sur la raison de miss Granger tant qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée, Franck et Alice Londubat sont devenus fous avec moins que cela… Je suis désolée… »

Avec un dernier regard apitoyé, Mrs Pomfresh quitta la pièce, laissant Matthew seul, à se ronger les sangs…

Une heure plus tard, Mac Gonnagall pénétra dans la pièce épurée, les parents d'Hermione sur les talons. « Matthew, je vous présente Mr et Mrs Granger… Et voici Matthew Williams, notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. », entama la directrice, mais la mère de la jeune fille s'était déjà jetée sur le corps assoupi, l'étreignant avec force. Elle laissa quelques minutes aux parents éplorés, puis les mena vers son bureau, intimant son collègue de les suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Pleine de motivation, je me décide à poster (enfin) le chapitre 10. Petite RAR avant toute chose (Ezilda, normalement je te l'ai envoyée directement) :

miss malfoy : contente que ça te plaise toujours !

Miss A.N Onyme : le mystère de l'agression à peine levé, je remets une couche avec celui de Matthew. J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ! ;)

dracotuesamoi : pas de problème, je n'oublie pas le pairing de ma fic… mais j'ai bien le droit de vous faire peur ! XD

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'ajoute que ce chapitre est l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire.

**Chapitre 10 :**

Si quelqu'un s'était tenu du côté extérieur de la porte du bureau directorial, il aurait eu la surprise d'entendre des cris de colère s'échapper de la pièce, d'ordinaire si calme et reposante.

Matthew Williams et Jonathan Granger se tenaient face à face, légèrement courbés vers l'avant, comme s'ils attendaient un signal quelconque pour se foncer dessus. Leur attitude eut été comique si l'enjeu fut moins crucial, et même les sanglots étouffés de Mina Granger, recroquevillée sur sa chaise, ne put les calmer.

« Il FAUT lui dire la vérité !!

- Vous êtes fou ? C'est de MA fille dont il s'agit, et je sais mieux que vous ce qu'il convient pour elle !

- Hahaha, laissez-moi rire… parce que vous pensez sincèrement que c'est en voyant VOTRE fille à peine deux semaines par an que vous pouvez prétendre la connaître ? fit Matthew, dans un rire désabusé.

- Moi, je la vois tous les jours, sans exception depuis que j'ai remis les pieds à Poudlard, alors certes, vous l'avez élevée, mais il faut vous faire à l'idée que Hermione n'est plus l'enfant de dix ans que vous avez laissé partir par le passé ! Mrs Granger, je suis sûr que vous savez que je dis la vérité, alors essayez donc de faire entendre raison à votre mari… »

Mais Mrs Granger était bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'ignorait pas, tout au fond d'elle-même, que l'heure était venue, que la vérité devait éclater, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter.

Matthew se tourna alors vers le professeur Mac Gonnagall, tentant d'y trouver un peu de soutien, mais il ne rencontra que le regard sévère de la directrice posé sur lui, identique à celui que l'on attribuerait à un enfant en plein caprice. Résigné, le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, sans ajouter un mot.

Quelques étages au-dessus, mais dans la tour des Griffondors cette fois, les élèves s'éveillaient peu à peu, songeant avec mélancolie à la dure journée de labeur qui les attendait. En effet, si la maison des rouge et or était réputée pour son courage, elle n'en était pas moins réticente au travail, comme tout étudiant qui se respecte, et la seule personne qui dérogeait à cette règle était à ce moment étendue bien loin de ses consoeurs.

Ginny, elle, était éveillée déjà depuis une petite heure, mais n'avait esquissé le moindre geste de peur de déranger Harry, sur lequel elle était toujours. Elle le contemplait simplement, si attendrissant, si vulnérable dans son sommeil, mais en même temps, il ne lui avait jamais paru si mature. Même endormi, il avait conservé ses bras autour d'elle, comme si il voulait la protéger, jusqu'au-delà de la conscience. Soudain, ses paupières frémirent, et Ginny lui composa son plus beau sourire pour première vision de la journée. Etirant faiblement les lèvres en guise de réponse, il caressa doucement la joue pale de sa petite amie. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche, et après lui avoir murmuré un « bonjour » à l'oreille, elle se leva pour aller se préparer.

« Il faudra tout de même qu'on parle, tu sais », lui lança simplement Harry, l'air contrit.

…Je sais »

Il la regarda s'éloigner, s'étonnant vaguement de son pas ralentissant de plus en plus…Elle s'arrêta soudain… et s'effondra sur le sol. Harry se précipita et tenta de la ranimer, la secouant, lançant des _Enervatum_ à tout va, mais rien n'y fit. Optant alors pour la dernière solution qui lui restait, il prononça un _Mobilicorpus_ et s'engagea vers l'infirmerie, Ginny flottant devant lui.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller immédiatement en cours !!!!

Mais Professeur !! Je…

Les évènements de cette nuit ne vous donnent absolument pas le droit de déroger aux règles en vigueur pour tous les élèves de cette école, alors si vous êtes suffisamment en forme pour aller prendre compte de l'état de Miss Granger, vous l'êtes aussi pour aller en potions, est-ce clair ?

On-ne-peut-plus-clair, merci bien ! Bonne journée, professeur Vector » acheva Drago, un tantinet ironique, car un Malefoy reste un Malefoy…

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Après s'être fait chassé par Matthew, il avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête les options qui lui restaient, maintenant que sa proie se révélait si fragile, et qui promettait à présent de se montrer beaucoup plus réticente à accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit. Non pas qu'il doute de ses propres capacités, mais la douce petite Hermione, déjà bien farouche à l'accoutumée, se laisserait encore moins facilement charmer par son ennemi de toujours.

Il songea un instant à suivre les ordres de son maître de maison, mais, mû par son instinct, Drago préféra reprendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il lui semblait que si la jeune fille devait lui tomber dans les bras un jour, c'était le moment ou jamais de lui prouver qu'il était un garçon attentionné et prévenant.

« Mrs Pomfresh ! Mrs POMFREEEEEEESH !!! »

Harry, fidèle à ses prouesses vocales qui le caractérisaient à la moindre tracasserie (le bureau de Dumbledore s'en souvenait encore), débarqua dans l'infirmerie en hurlant, le corps de Ginny flottant devant lui.

Eberluée, Hermione, qui venait d'être réveillée par la délicatesse naturelle de son ami, fixait la rouquine inanimée, n'osant formuler sa question. Tandis qu'Harry déposait sa chère et tendre sur le premier lit venu, tout en réitérant son appel retentissant, la suppliciée se mit à trembler comme une feuille, et sanglota : « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait ? Harryyyy…. Harry dit-moi… »

Celui-ci stoppa net ses cris, se retournant promptement. Hermione… elle était saine et sauve ! Enfin, si les hématomes qui ravageaient son visage permettaient d'affirmer cela… Sans dire mot, il avança au chevet de son amie et se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort qu'il le put. Contre lui, il sentait les sanglots étouffés qui secouaient de spasmes la frêle silhouette, et ne put s'empêcher de penser amèrement : « Décidément, je fais pleurer toutes les femmes de ma vie ! ».

Percevant les pas pressés de l'infirmière, il se décolla doucement d'elle, lui murmurant un « tu m'expliqueras tout plus tard », et affronta le regard accusateur de la guérisseuse. Devançant les reproches, il murmura simplement : « Elle marchait, et elle s'est évanouie soudain, je n'ai rien pu faire… »

La réalité lui revenait de plein fouet. Savoir son amie en vie l'avait détourné un moment de ses préoccupations, mais à présent, il se retrouvait confronté à nouveau avec la blancheur effarante de Ginny, ses mains glacées…

« Monsieur Potter, je vais l'examiner, merci de me l'avoir amenée, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous rejoigniez votre cours…

Mais…

Pas de « mais », monsieur Potter… Rester ici ne vous servira qu'à vous torturer l'esprit, vous reviendrez la voir à la pause. »

Tandis que Mrs Pomfresh retournait dans sa réserve pour y trouver quelques potions, Harry rebroussait chemin vers les portes à double battant, quand Drago pénétra dans la pièce de son pas conquérant. Haineux, et peu d'humeur à supporter son vieil ennemi, le brun attaqua : « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Malefoy ?

Hum, et bien, je crois que cela ne te regardes pas, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le Serpentard de son petit air narquois, mais cependant, je vais consentir à te répondre, puisque tu le sauras d'une manière ou d'une autre… Je viens prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.

QUOI ??!! » C'était Hermione qui avait rétorqué. Interloquée, elle détaillait Drago, comme cherchant à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Plus surprise qu'en colère. Plus flattée que vexée…

« Mais tu débloques ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Très chère Hermione, tu apprendras que c'est moi, ainsi que le professeur Williams, qui t'avons sortie des griffes de ces trois imbéciles empotés… »

A ces mots, la jeune fille sourcilla… Ainsi, il avait fallu que ce soit ses deux pires ennemis qui l'aient sauvés… pires ennemis… elle n'en était plus si sûre à présent. « Empotés » ?? Alors pour lui, être capable de lancer un Doloris, c'était être empoté ? Puis, notant l'esquive, elle ajouta : « Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ? »

Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis, un large sourire éclairant son visage, il répondit d'un ton éclatant : « Non ! »

Avisant le regard noir qui lui était destiné, il ajouta plus sérieusement : « Je crois que… dans l'état actuel des choses… tu ne me comprendrais pas… Rassure-toi, petite Hermione, je ne souhaite que ton bien… »

Et, effectuant une petite révérence, il quitta l'infirmerie, gambadant gaiement.

Harry et Hermione étaient comme pétrifiés. Ce crétin avait ingurgité une potion d'allégresse, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais n'empêche… Ce type était vraiment bizarre, ces derniers temps.


	11. Chapter 11

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je sais que je tarde à y répondre, mais en réalité, je préfère le faire en postant le chapitre suivant, ça me semble plus pratique. (mais ce n'est que mon humble avis  ). Je réponds à toutes les reviews, donc si vous n'êtes pas inscrits, vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse mail si vous souhaitez une réponse !

Vous pouvez suivre l'avancement de mes fictions sur mon LJ, dont le lien est disponible dans mon profil (feufeunet refuse catégoriquement de me laisser mettre l'adresse ici --' )

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 :**

Plongés dans leurs pensées, toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres, Harry et Hermione avaient le regard perdu par la fenêtre, en direction de la Forêt Interdite. De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les hauts arbres touffus paraissaient comme mus par une étrange force… certainement une des particularités de ce bois, qui regorgeait de choses tellement étranges.

« DEHORS !!! », vociféra une voix. Mrs Pomfresh chargea en direction d'Harry, qui s'empressa de sortir.

Maugréant contre les élèves qui ne prenaient jamais compte des recommandations qu'on leur faisait, l'infirmière appliquait toutes sortes de potions et pommades sur diverses parties du corps de Ginny, toujours inconsciente. Afin de lui assurer un réveil plus doux, (ceux faisant suite à un évanouissement faisaient toujours un peu mal au crâne), elle lui avait administré un filtre apaisant, qui maintenait la patiente par la même occasion dans un sommeil sans rêves pendant l'auscultation. Puis, la gorge serrée de ses découvertes, elle quitta sa malade, non sans avoir fermé les rideaux blancs qui entouraient le lit.

Debout devant son chaudron, Drago jubilait. Si il savait que l'attitude pour le moins « tolérante » d'Hermione à son égard n'était pas tout à fait naturelle, il n'en était pas moins ravi, et la touche qu'il venait d'ajouter à son plan avait merveilleusement réussi.

Le seul détail qui le chagrinait un peu, était que ce foutu Potter n'allait pas laisser la jeune fille se laisser amadouer si facilement par celui-là même qui les avait persécutés pendant six ans. Mais après tout, avec tous les évènements de l'année précédente, tous ses services rendus à l'Ordre et le fait qu'ils ne se soient guère vus durant cette période, les mœurs de Saint Potter s'étaient peut-être adoucies…

A présent, il lui fallait entamer la phase suivante de son plan. La plus délicate… Elle ne devrait se douter de rien…

A la pause de 10 heures, Matthew quitta sa classe pour se rendre au chevet de sa petite protégée. Il la trouva éveillée, le teint un peu plus vif quand il l'avait quittée, mais toujours aussi atrocement marquée. Il sentit une bouffée d'émotion l'envahir, et, renonçant à toutes les recommandations de Mac Gonnagall et des parents de la jeune fille… il la prit dans ses bras.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hermione se demanda quelle mouche avait piqué les hommes. D'abord Malefoy, ensuite lui… Certes, toute cette attention soudaine flattait une part d'elle-même, mais l'autre, la plus importante, était surtout complètement effrayée de ce manège incompréhensible. Du moins, elle l'était de Malefoy, cette fouine était assez fourbe pour manigancer un plan aussi tordu pour arriver à des fins peu morales. Williams, c'était autre chose… Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, à présent, elle en était même persuadée, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il lui veuille du mal.

S'écartant de lui, elle le fixa d'un œil inquiet, et balbutia « Euuh…professeur…je, euh…hum ». Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Matthew pâlit à vue d'œil, et se releva soudainement du lit de la jeune fille, sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber.

«Oh ! Miss Granger, je…je suis navré…excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû me permettre…Simplement, je me suis tellement inquiété, quand je vous ai trouvée dans les cachots, vous étiez tellement pâle, je vous ai crue morte ! Je…je suis confus, pardonnez-moi… C'était tellement déplacé de ma part, je… oh, ne croyez pas que… enfin… »

Les pommettes écarlates, il parlait à toute vitesse, comme si il craignait qu'elle ne l'interrompe avant d'avoir pu la convaincre de ne pas lui tenir rigueur de sa réaction. Devant cette tirade qui n'en finissait pas, Hermione eut un sourire franc, et le coupa : « Ce n'est rien professeur, ce n'est pas grave du tout… Malefoy m'a dit que vous m'aviez retrouvée, et… je voulais juste vous dire…hum…Merci. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. La sincérité avait nettement percé dans sa voix, et un étrange sentiment de paix s'était emparé du jeune homme, bien qu'une gêne manifeste se faisait ressentir à cet instant précis. Aucun des deux n'osait se regarder, repensant à ces quelques mois de dédain pur. Subitement, ce fut comme si la hache de guerre venait d'être enterrée. Par cinq petites minutes et quelques paroles, ils venaient de tirer un trait sur toute une période, tout un état d'esprit.

Prenant conscience de ce fait, Matthew se retourna vers la convalescente, et lui dit avec un léger sourire : « Je vous laisse, miss Granger, j'ai un cours à donner. Cependant je sais que vous n'aimez pas prendre de retard, aussi si vous le souhaitez, je viendrais ce soir vous amener vos cours et devoirs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…et, je voulais vous dire… désolé.

Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

Pour vous avoir laissée quitter la classe seule et sans baguette, bien sûr !! Répondit Matthew, surpris qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé.

Mais enfin, comment diable auriez-vous pu deviner ? » Puis, coupant toute réplique de son professeur, qui ne semblait pas prêt de se pardonner lui-même, elle enchaîna :

« De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas responsable, un point c'est tout ! Ne vous minez pas avec ça, ce qu'il s'est passé n'est absolument pas votre faute. Bonne journée monsieur !! »

Williams la scruta un instant, puis, l'air joyeux, lui répondit « Bonne journée, Miss Granger ».

En arrivant aux portes de l'infirmerie, il avisa le lit encadré de tentures blanches sur sa droite, et tenta de voir dans un interstice de qui il s'agissait. Puis, se rappelant qu'il n'était plus élève, et que sa curiosité n'était plus répréhensible, il appela l'infirmière : « Mrs Pomfresh ? De quel élève s'agit-il s'il vous plaît ? Afin que je ne m'étonne pas de son absence à mon cours…

- Ginny Weasley, Professeur » Répondit-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre possible. Elle écarta légèrement le rideau afin qu'il puisse constater par lui-même.

En effet, Ginny était là, aussi livide que les draps de son lit. Son souffle régulier soulevait légèrement sa poitrine en mesure, et mis à part son teint de lait et son inconscience, rien ne laissait présumer un quelconque problème à son état de santé. Plus ou moins rassuré qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave, Williams plaisanta : « Ma parole, c'est une épidémie d'évanouissements ! Quel est l'indélicat jeune homme qui l'a mise dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

- Ma foi, on peut difficilement déclarer indélicat un fœtus de deux mois, mon cher, à moins que vous ne parliez du père de cet enfant », répliqua la guérisseuse sèchement.

La mâchoire de Matthew s'affaissa lentement, en cœur avec celle du jeune homme brun qui venait de franchir le seuil de la porte.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Et là, vous allez me haïr… Mais promis, en ce qui concerne Ginny, je ne vous ferai pas de guimauve, vraiment promis. Par contre, hum… certains vont peut-être encore plus m'en vouloir avec ce qui se prépare.

Pas trop gnian-gnian à votre goût la ptite discussion entre Matthew et Hermione ?


	12. Chapter 12

sort discrètement de sa cachette

Je vous livre donc ici le chapitre 12… hum… en espérant ne pas me faire étriper Bonne lecture

se re-cache discrètement derrière le pc pour ne pas se faire remarquer

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Papa ». Deux petites syllabes, identiques, à la sonorité tellement infantile. Un mot d'amour, un mot d'enfant, si innocent, inoffensif. Comment un tel mot pourrait-il éveiller chez un homme la moindre peine, la moindre angoisse ?

« Papa », un mot chargé de la confiance infinie d'un enfant pour son père, et de la responsabilité encore plus grande d'un père envers son enfant. Seulement voilà, de la responsabilité, Harry Potter en avait à revendre. Et de toute celle qu'il avait, ou avait eue, celle d'un bébé était de loin la plus importante de toutes, du moins de son point de vue.

Se battre contre un dragon, anéantir Voldemort, annihiler le mal, il avait trouvé tout cela effrayant, mais de cette frayeur qui accompagne une incroyable poussée d'adrénaline, et qui vous rend capable d'affronter n'importe quel obstacle. En l'occurrence, la nouvelle qu'il venait d'ingurgiter l'avait littéralement pétrifié. Comme si son corps, privé d'énergie, ne pourrait plus jamais lui obéir, tant la terreur qui imprégnait progressivement la moindre parcelle de son corps prenait possession de tout son être.

Avec un bébé, on ne peut pas jouer au héros, tout simplement parce que cela ne servirait à rien. Avoir un enfant, c'est être un héros au quotidien, c'est affronter mille et une difficultés que même le temps ne pourrait vaincre… Avoir un enfant, c'était tout simplement au-dessus des forces de Harry.

Matthew, Hermione et Mrs Pomfresh s'étaient tournés d'un bloc vers lui en percevant son hoquet de surprise. Cependant, il ne semblait même pas les voir. Toutes ces pensées avaient envahi sa tête, comme une explosion insupportable qui l'empêchait de voir au-delà de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

La certitude qui s'imposa à son esprit à ce moment lui sembla évidente : comment diable pourrait-il être un bon père, comment pourrait-il assumer un _enfant_ alors que lui-même n'avait eu que pour seul exemple un homme qui le martyrisait, et qui pourrissait son propre fils jour après jour ? Il n'avait strictement aucune notion de paternité… Non, Ginny ne pouvait pas lui faire _ça_… Pas maintenant en tout cas…

« Je ne peux pas… ils ne peuvent pas me demander ça…je… »

« NON !!! »

Le cri s'était échappé de sa bouche, sans même qu'il ne songe à le contrôler. Puis, avisant les regards braqués sur lui, il fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant de l'infirmerie, sans un regard vers les trois spectateurs interloqués.

Après un instant d'hébétude générale, Hermione rabattit violemment les couvertures, et sans se soucier davantage de sa tenue, à savoir, une fine chemise de nuit blanche, elle s'élança à la poursuite de son ami.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas sa réaction. Certes, elle savait pertinemment que la nouvelle lui aurait fait un choc, et qu'il aurait préféré l'apprendre d'une autre manière, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait fui ainsi devant ses responsabilités. Après tout, il en avait vu d'autres !! Où était donc le courage légendaire du célèbre Harry Potter ? Elle était furieuse. Ginny était assez angoissée comme ça pour que lui, la seule personne au monde dont elle avait besoin pour affronter cette réalité, la laisse tomber comme une vulgaire conquête de passage !!

Tout en essayant de se convaincre que la réaction du jeune homme ne signifiait rien et qu'il reviendrait à la raison, elle déambulait dans les couloirs, se creusant la tête pour deviner où il avait bien pu se réfugier. Elle songea aux dortoirs, et, ignorant royalement les murmures curieux et amusés des élèves qu'elle croisait, elle se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor…

Dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, un Ron éberlué tentait tant bien que mal de prendre des notes sur la guerre des Géants de 1387. C'était bien la première fois que ses deux amis l'abandonnaient _en même temps_ ! Et c'était également la première fois qu'il était contraint de suivre le flot de paroles assommant du professeur Binns… Légèrement boudeur, malgré son inquiétude pour Hermione et sa sœur, il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, espérant voir entrer Harry, porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Cependant, il vit arriver la fin du cours sans que personne ne vienne le rassurer.

Drago, à l'extrême opposé de Ronald, songeait. Les nouvelles qu'il avait apprises durant l'été avaient, bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, ébranlé toutes ses certitudes. En effet, malgré son changement de camp, il n'avait jamais vraiment remis en question la prétendue supériorité des sorciers « de souche » par rapport à ceux ayant une ascendance moldue. Il s'était simplement contenté, à l'époque, d'admettre que le sang qui coule dans les veines d'un être humain n'était pas un facteur valable de droit de vie ou de mort.

Drago n'aimait pas la mort. Il n'aimait pas voir les pupilles vides de toute émotion des cadavres laissés par son père, il n'aimait pas la blancheur de leur peau quand petit à petit, l'âme quittait le corps des victimes, et par-dessus tout, il haïssait le sentiment d'oppression qui le saisissait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Albus Dumbledore. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été _responsable_ du décès d'un homme. Et pas de n'importe quel homme…

Car maintenant, il savait. Il savait que l'ancien directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas uniquement été le plus grand sorcier et l'homme le plus sage de ces dernières décennies… Il savait ce qu'il représentait, pour _lui-même_...

Et bon gré mal gré, tous ces principes qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était s'étaient écroulés comme un château de cartes.

« Grand-mère, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu m'avoues cela... Pourquoi tant d'années de silence ? » ...

Hermione avait fini par dénicher Harry entre deux armoires de son dortoir. En l'entendant monter les marches, il s'était précipité dans l'étroit passage qui se devinait entre la penderie de Ron et la sienne, sachant que pour le voir, son amie devrait fouiller un peu. Il s'était bien vite maudit en constatant qu'il avait présumé de la discrétion de la demoiselle, qui avait entreprit avec acharnement de mettre sens dessus dessous la chambre des garçons pour retrouver le fugitif. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à mettre la main dessus, après avoir dévasté tout de même la moitié de la pièce. En voyant les narines palpitantes de colère de la jeune fille, qui s'était plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, Harry pensa irrésistiblement à Mrs Weasley sur le point d'étriper un de ses fils. Cependant, il n'avait pas le goût à rire, et se contenta d'attendre d'un air ennuyé qu'Hermione explose.

Son comportement eut raison de la patience de la brunette, qui se mit à hurler, indifférente au haussement de sourcil désappointé du garçon : « Non mais vraiment... quel EGOISME !!! JE REVE OU QUOI ?? Je ne te dirai même pas que ça ne te ressemble pas de fuir devant les difficultés, parce que ce qui te ressemble encore moins, c'est d'abandonner tes amis, d'abandonner ta PETITE AMIE ! Non mais mon grand, réveille toi un peu, cet enfant, elle ne se l'est pas fait toute seule, tu es autant responsable qu'elle dans cette histoire ! Je t'en prie dis moi que tu as fui sur le coup de la surprise... Harry... »

Elle avait à présent un ton presque suppliant, et le fixait d'un air douloureux. Mais Harry ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Il baissa simplement la tête, et une larme, unique, coula le long de sa joue. Hermione s'agenouilla face à lui, et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle prit le jeune homme par le cou et le serra dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, il la repoussa délicatement, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il murmura : « Je suis désolé... Ginny fera sans moi ». Et, faisant fi de l'expression d'effroi qui se lisait sur le visage de son amie, il se leva, fourra quelques vêtements dans un sac, et quitta la pièce, laissant une Hermione pétrifiée.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Kyaaaa!! Dark Harry arrive!! Vous allez le détester XD

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione en a, du boulot, n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère que les pensées de Drago ont titillé votre curiosité… A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !!


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde !! En premier lieu, Joyeuses Pâques et bon gavage de chocolat ! (faîtes pas les innocents, on fait tous pareil XD)

Je vous invite à lire mon petit OS pour l'occasion intitulé « Pour l'amour du Quidditch » inspiré par le défi du mois de mars de la communauté dieuxdustade (lien dans mon profil). Il fallait donner un nouveau sens au mot « Quidditch » ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie aux joueurs dans un univers alternatif, j'ai pour ma part choisi un thème tout mignon et tout à fait d'actualité en ce week-end de gourmandise !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de lire vos commentaires ! Je réponds comme d'habitude personnellement à chacun. Voici un petit chapitre plus sympathique que les deux précédents, du moins pour la première partie qui est centrée sur l'amûûûûûûr ! Quant à la deuxième partie, alors là…

mode hypnotique : on

Ceci n'est qu'une fiction, l'auteur n'est absolument pas responsable des actions des personnages ni de leurs paroles, pas taper, pas taper, pas ma faute…

mode hypnotique : off

Voili voilou, vous voilà parés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 :**

« Pott... Granger !! »

Drago venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, et contemplait à présent Hermione d'un air perplexe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans _notre_ tour ?? », répliqua-t-elle sèchement, toujours sous le choc des paroles de Harry.

« Hum, euuh, ne te méprends pas, je n'ai agressé personne pour arriver jusqu'ici...euh, enfin, presque, mais de toute façon, Londubat a tellement peur de moi que je n'ai pas eu besoin de mettre mes menaces à exécution pour le convaincre de me donner le mot de passe. » Il s'interrompit brièvement devant l'air révolté de la jeune fille, puis enchaîna : « Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaitais parler à Potter. Et Weasley aussi, si il avait été là. Euh, Gran...Hermione ?? Tu veux bien m'écouter deux minutes s'il te plaît ? »

Ce fut plus le ton employé que les paroles en elles-mêmes qui ramenèrent la Gryffondor à la réalité. Si une partie de son cerveau avait bel et bien écouté les paroles de Malefoy, l'autre était totalement occupée à se demander si il était normal que l'odeur d'un garçon puisse faire autant chavirer le cœur d'une fille, ce qui lui donnait sans doute un air quelque peu rêveur. Curieusement, le fait que Harry vienne à l'instant de quitter le château lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Elle releva promptement la tête, et, écarlate, elle répliqua vivement : « Mais je t'écoute ! Pourquoi voulais-tu leur parler ?? » Car malgré ses pensées qu'elle qualifierait de pécheresses puisque concernant Drago, les paroles et le ton amical du jeune homme avaient éveillé son intérêt. De fait, sa présence lui faisait même _plaisir_, à sa grande surprise. Elle se sentait vraiment étrange, depuis quelques temps...

« En fait, reprit le blond, c'est quelque chose dont je voulais te parler également. Quand j'ai intégré l'ordre, nous n'avons pas vraiment cherché à nous connaître, tous les quatre, nous travaillons simplement ensemble parce qu'on nous le demandait, un point c'est tout. Nous n'avons pas remis en question toutes les raisons qui faisaient que nous nous haïssions, alors qu'elles avaient déjà volé en éclat le jour où j'ai réalisé que les paroles de mon père n'étaient pas vérité universelle. Enfin voilà, ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que je ne vois plus de raison concrète à la situation actuelle, et je me disais que peut-être... on pourrait être amis ?? »

Hermione le scruta d'un air profondément sceptique. Un part d'elle-même avait envie de le croire, mais ce revirement si soudain était bien trop douteux, bien trop rapide. « Si soudain »...à bien y réfléchir, elle n'en était plus si sure. Cela ne faisait-il pas quelques jours qu'il se comportait de cette manière si étrange avec elle ? Peut-être que ses manières doucereuses et caressantes n'étaient en fait qu'une tentative malhabile de réellement se rapprocher d'elle. Peut-être que cette image de crétin arrogant n'était qu'un masque pour cacher une vraie sensibilité... Et puis, il sentait si bon...

« Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? », l'interrogea-t-elle doucement, sans la moindre trace d'animosité dans la voix. Elle voulait simplement qu'il lui donne une bonne raison de lui faire confiance, elle voulait qu'il abaisse ses derniers remparts.

« Parce que tu es intelligente. », rétorqua Drago, un sourire légèrement charmeur illuminant son fin visage.

Il avait touché un point sensible. Hermione n'avait jamais été capable de résister à la flatterie, d'autant plus lorsque celle-ci portait sur sa vivacité d'esprit. Les joues toujours en feu, elle lui tendit la main, qu'il serra immédiatement, tandis qu'une délicieuse sensation de victoire s'imprégnait en lui.

Ginny s'éveillait doucement, tiraillée par la faim. Avisant les grands draps blancs encadrant son lit, elle conclut rapidement qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Les souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu : le réveil, les paroles de Harry, son départ en direction de la salle de bain... puis, le noir complet. Avec un sursaut d'effroi, elle réalisa que si Mrs Pomfresh l'avait déjà examinée, ce qui semblait être inévitable, son secret n'en était donc plus un...

Sans crier gare, Hermione déboula dans la pièce, alertant du même coup l'infirmière. Celle-ci s'attaqua directement à la jeune fille, la sermonnant sur l'inconscience dont elle avait fait preuve en se soustrayant ainsi à sa surveillance. Sans omettre de lui fourrer un gros morceau de chocolat dans le gosier, elle contraignit sa patiente à réintégrer la chaleur de ses draps, avant de se diriger vers la rouquine, qui observait la scène d'un œil inquiet.

« Ah, miss Weasley, enfin réveillée... »

Puis, répondant au regard angoissé de la convalescente, elle ajouta : « Je suppose que le mieux serait que vous passiez voir le professeur Mac Gonnagall pour lui expliquer votre... situation, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux que vous le fassiez vous-même. Je suis mal placée pour vous conseiller, ce genre de cas est assez rare à Poudlard. Toutefois, si vous souhaitez m'en parler... Je suis à votre disposition. »

Le ton revêche de la guérisseuse faisait cependant passer l'envie de se confier, et, devant le silence auquel elle fut confrontée, elle acheva : « Vous pouvez retourner en cours, il n'y a rien que je puisse soigner. »

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Ginny vit son amie s'extirper de son lit et se diriger vers elle, l'air particulièrement tourmentée. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre ce que la jeune fille allait lui annoncer. Ne songeant même pas à l'interroger sur sa disparition de la veille, elle murmura, une grimace figée sur les lèvres : « Il sait. Il sait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air grave, et ajouta : « Il... il a pris la fuite. »

« Oh. Alors, il faut que j'aille lui parler. Il faut que je lui explique..., balbutia Ginny, affichant une expression égarée.

Non, tu ne comprends pas... Je... Ginny, il a quitté le château ! Je... je suis tellement désolée... il a paniqué, il ne croit pas pouvoir y arriver, il veut se dégager de toute responsabilité... Ginny, où vas-tu ?? », cria Hermione, derrière la rousse, qui quittait à présent la pièce le plus rapidement possible, secouée de sanglots silencieux.

Elle se retourna juste une seconde, pour répondre tout bas : « Tuer ce bébé. »

Et, plantant sur place son amie, elle passa le seuil de la porte, laissant une Hermione en proie aux mille tourments que cette journée décidément hors du commun avait déclenchés en elle.

Reprenant ses esprits, la préfète jaillit hors de son lit. Prenant le temps de faire apparaître des vêtements propres, elle se changea le plus rapidement possible, et se rua vers la sortie avant de se faire surprendre par la médicomage. Elle courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice, et tenta tous les mots de passe qui lui venaient en tête : « Sorbet Citron, Bulle Baveuse, Dragée Surprise, Fizwizbiz, Souris Glacée, Gnome au Poivre...NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI ??!! CE N'EST PLUS DUMBLEDORE !! Oh Merlin quelle horreur !! Ouvre-toi, vieille gargouille, allez laisse-moi passer !! »

Hermione commençait à paniquer. Entre Harry perdu dans la nature, avec encore une flopée de Mangemorts en liberté qui ne demandent qu'à l'achever, et Ginny sur le point de faire une erreur irréparable, la situation était franchement critique. Des larmes roulaient à présent sur ses joues, tant l'angoisse et l'émotion qui la prenaient depuis la veille étaient écrasantes. Elle avait beaucoup enduré en quelques heures à peine. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un, vite...

Ce quelqu'un apparut quelques instants plus tard, au détour du couloir. Le professeur Williams percuta son élève de plein fouet, n'ayant pas eu le temps de freiner sa course. La jeune fille se retourna immédiatement, et, sans crier gare, se blottit contre le torse d'un Matthew interloqué. « HERMIONE ! Qu'est-ce que... mais... qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Elle se décolla de lui presque à contrecoeur, et il put constater l'état dans lequel elle était. Complètement désemparée, elle sanglota : « Désolée professeur... mais, c'est catastrophique !! Harry est parti !! Je ne sais pas où il est, et Ginny... Ginny veut tuer son bébé pour que Harry revienne... Si nous ne les trouvons pas rapidement, Merlin seul sait ce qui peut advenir ! »

Digérant rapidement l'information, il prit aussitôt les choses en main : « Très bien, Minerva étant absente en ce moment, nous devrons passer outre ses autorisations. Premièrement, savent-t-ils transplaner ?

Seulement Harry. Ginny n'a pas encore commencé les cours.

D'accord. Donc, quelque soit l'endroit où votre amie souhaite se rendre, elle aura besoin du Magicobus pour cela. Je vais charger un professeur de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sur le champ et d'appeler le bus, Miss Weasley y sera nécessairement. Vous, allez vérifier que son balai est toujours en place, dans le cas contraire nous aurons un sérieux problème. Je m'occupe de Mr. Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. Envoyez moi une note dès que vous saurez pour le balai. »

Il s'éloigna immédiatement, mais s'interrompit en entendant Hermione le héler : « Professeur ?... Merci... »

Il esquissa un sourire, puis s'élança dans les escaliers.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tous ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Naaan, c'est vrai ?

Hum, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas updaté, je sais --' disons que des paramètres totalement personnels et inattendus sont entrés en ligne de compte ces derniers temps, et m'est un peu sorti de la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà.

Sinon, je sais, super Hermione en fait un peu trop. Mais promis, elle redeviendra normale d'ici peu ! XD

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous d'être là, chapitre après chapitre, et de suivre cette histoire.

**Chapitre 14 :**

« M...Mais, Mr. Gilliatt, c'est...c'est impossible !!

- JE ME FOUS DE CE QUE TU CROIS POSSIBLE OU NON !! Ecoute moi bien, mon cher Spurlock, tu vas me trouver un moyen de faire ce que je souhaite, ou sinon, je t'assure que ce que tu subiras sera bien pire que tout ce que tu aurais pu imaginer du temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore parmi nous... Et peut-être alors, si nous réussissons, libérerais-je ton ami Adamson d'Azkaban... Peut-être même, si tu te distingues le jour de l'offensive, t'accorderais-je ce que tu me demandes... Tu peux disposer à présent, mais n'oublie pas... je veux que tu me trouves un moyen... »

La silhouette trapue de Jamie Spurlock quitta le vieux salon, songeant avec terreur à l'erreur qu'il avait faîte en revenant au bercail...

Ron avait déjeuné seul, et son humeur en était des plus maussades. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses amis et de sa petite sœur, qu'il n'avait pas vue non plus depuis la veille, et avait à présent l'intime conviction que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos. N'y tenant plus, il se décida à faire un tour du côté de l'infirmerie, où il trouva une Mrs. Pomfresh particulièrement furieuse : « Du jamais vu !! Des élèves qui prennent cet endroit pour un moulin et qui font fi des ordres qui leur sont donnés pour leur _propre bien_, non mais cette école part vraiment sur une mauvaise pente ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, _vous_ ?? Vociférait-elle.

Euuuuh, bredouilla le jeune homme, et bien, je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas de nouvelles d'Hermione, ou de Harry ou ma sœur, par hasard...

Oh que si !! répondit la guérisseuse, toujours fulminante. Votre Miss Granger, malgré les épreuves atroces qu'elle a subies hier, trouve tout à fait naturel de se balader dans l'école, en allant par la même occasion à l'encontre des conseils que je lui ai donnés !! »

Ron soupira de soulagement, car quelque soient les « épreuves atroces » dont parlait l'infirmière, si son amie était capable de se déplacer, ce ne devait pas être si grave que ça. Mais la vieille femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de se réjouir très longtemps : « Et votre sœur, PARLONS-EN de votre sœur !! Cette jeune sotte qui se fait engrosser à dix-sept ans, quelle écervelée !!! Cette école est décidément tombée bien bas, ce n'est pas le genre de mentalité que nous inculquions à mes débuts ici !! Si dans ma jeunesse, une telle abomination se serait produite, je peux vous assurer que l'élève aurait été renvoyée sur-le-champ, et sa réputation de traînée aurait été faite ! »

Puis, sans se soucier davantage du garçon pétrifié devant elle, elle tourna les talons et repartit en grommelant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron faisait irruption dans le dortoir en hurlant : « POTTER !!! JE VAIS TE... » Mais il s'interrompit en constatant que la pièce était vide. D'un bref regard autour de lui, il constata qu'une bonne partie des affaires de Harry manquait à l'appel. Ce fut la vision du trou béant là où aurait dû se trouver une grosse valise qui déclencha son rugissement : « JE VAIS LE TUER !!!! »

Matthew, après un bref passage à ses appartements pour retrouver le mot de passe de secours de la gargouille, fonça directement au bureau du professeur Mac Gonnagall. Il savait qu'elle avait conservé quelques affaires ayant appartenu à Dumbledore, et il était persuadé que si il y avait une personne au monde susceptible de connaître l'endroit où Harry s'était réfugié, c'était bien Dumbledore. Il fouilla quelques instant, avant de dénicher le placard dont il était question, et se plongea avec avidité dans cet océan de paperasse et d'objets magiques en tout genres. Soudain, une fine pochette attira son attention, plus précisément les lettres H.P. inscrites sur le dessus. Il se saisit du document, et, avec l'expression d'un chevalier découvrant le Saint Graal, l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il analysa le tout méticuleusement, mais ce dossier semblait n'être rempli que de photos et de petites notes volantes, rien d'intéressant en somme, du moins pour le problème actuel. Dépité, il se résigna à passer la nuit à visiter tous les endroits où son élève pourrait s'être exilé...

Hermione serrait Ginny dans ses bras. Elles étaient toutes deux dans le dortoir des filles de septième année, et, comme Williams l'avait prévu, la rousse avait été récupérée par le professeur Vector à bord du Magicobus. Elle sanglotait à présent contre son amie, en murmurant convulsivement : « Il fallait me laisser faire... Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé faire ? Pourquoi... pourquoi ».

De son côté, Hermione se demandait « pourquoi » elle aussi. Pourquoi tout avait tellement dérapé en quelques jours... Pourquoi les méchants devenaient subitement les gentils, et pourquoi les gentils se transformaient en monstres insensibles... Comment Harry avait-il pu changer à ce point sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte ? En tout cas, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné un tel trait de caractère chez lui auparavant. La couardise n'était pas son habitude, l'abandon non plus.

Tandis que Ginny s'endormait progressivement, épuisée par ses propres pleurs, la brunette regagna son lit. Etendue sur le dos, elle priait, vieille coutume moldue dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire, malgré ses doutes sur une cohabitation possible entre un dieu et un monde magique.

Elle priait donc pour que Matthew retrouve au plus vite son ami. Matthew... quel homme étrange, décidément. Capable de rester de marbre pendant des mois, et de subitement changer d'attitude, en devenant en à peine deux jours son sauveur attitré. Il était doté d'un charisme incroyable, et, bien malgré elle, Hermione en ressentait une sorte d'admiration pour lui. Particulièrement, sa manière de prendre les choses en main efficacement, comme il l'avait fait à deux reprises ces derniers temps, l'impressionnait. Elle pensait jusqu'à présent que c'était un privilège réservé aux attrape-problèmes, comme le trio uni qu'elle formait jadis avec Ron et Harry. Mais Matthew avait cette capacité à gérer n'importe quelle situation, sans avoir vécu le quart des aventures qu'avait vécu la jeune fille.

Et puis, il y avait cette aura qui se dégageait du professeur... Auprès de lui, elle se sentait protégée. Etrangement, même lorsque leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe, elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui. C'était comme s'il était la seule personne qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal, et qui garderait un œil sur elle, pour que jamais elle ne trébuche.

Hermione se gifla mentalement : « Non mais TU ES FOLLE, ma fille, il t'a sauvé la vie et toi, tout de suite, il faut que tu amplifie et que tu en fasses ton chevalier servant !.. ». Puis, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre : « OH MERLIN ! Je me suis jetée dans ses bras ! Il va penser que je suis une déséquilibrée, il va en parler à Mac Gonnagall, je vais me faire renvoyer !! Oh la la, non mais vraiment... ».

Toute à ses pensées existentielles, elle sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil tourmenté.


End file.
